Life is Like a Box of Chocolates
by Puca
Summary: After a car accident Logan has to spend several weeks in a hospital bed. His summer has hit rock bottom, but a certain blue-eyed girl is wandering the hospital halls. COMPLETE.
1. You'll be seeing me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls unfortunately.**

**AN: This is my first fic. So please tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 1.** **You'll be seeing me**

Rory Gilmore was waiting in front of a red light in Hartford and listening to the complaining rant of her boyfriend, while trying to force the red light into being green by staring at it intensely.

"Look, Dean, I understand perfectly, but…" Rory tried to reason with him, but it was to no avail.

"Fine, Rory, do whatever you want." A click and then nothing. Rory sighed, and turned into the parking lot of Hartford County General Hospital. Dean had been moping around, since she had started working at the hospital. She tried to explain that it was for charity and to please her grandmother, but he just didn't want to listen. He wanted her to spend all summer with him, since she was so busy with Yale the rest of the year. She found a parking space and got out of the car. With a glance at her worn watch she headed to the main entrance.

* * *

Logan Huntzbergerclosed the book and sighed. He looked around in the impersonal hospital room. The tons of flowers agitated him even more. It was sweet of course, but now he literally could and did watch them die. It drove him mad. For three weeks already he was laying here in this damn hospital bed and the end was not yet in sight. He was bored out of his mind. It was midsummer for God's sake. If not for that Goddamn car accident he would be enjoying Europe. Colin and Finn offered to stay in Hartford with him, but that he couldn't do. They didn't deserve to die out of boredom as well. So he had ensured them that he was fine and now they were involved in the annual cheese-roll-fest in Lincolnshire. Knowing Finn, he probably had met some hot Irish redhead. He smirked at that. He wasn't lonely. No, not a day went by that some hot blonde came to visit him. He drank in their beauty and felt slightly better, but even then it didn't take long before he was drawn back to the dark place, where he seemed to spend so much time lately. He sighed again. Who was he kidding? He _was_ lonely. He missed his friends, his outrageous, wild and exiting life. He even missed school. And this aggravating pain in his side didn't make things better. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said his eyes locked on the closed door.

* * *

"Hey, Rory!", the bubbly blond head-nurse greeted, when she entered the lounge for a cup of coffee that was actually drinkable. When people said that hospital food and hospital coffee were horrible they certainly didn't lie.

"Hey, Wendy," Rory replied, "What do you have for me today?"

Rory was actually quite fond of the job she had here. It was basically helping the nurses out and addressing the needs of the patients. Mr. Wilkins wanted her to read him the New York Times since he was unable to turn the pages due to paralysis. Mrs. Donovan liked to go for a walk in the hospital garden so Rory wheeled her around. She usually had four more patients like this who she helped out when their loved ones weren't around; doing simple chores and getting to know them, keeping them company. She also brought them to their therapies and appointments that they had to attend themselves. The only downside was that she had to wear this light blue uniform.

"The charts are on the counter," Wendy said with a smile, "and watch out for the one in room 257," she added with a cheeky grin. Before Rory could ask why she was already gone. She went to the counter and picked up the charts that held the post-it "Rory". She went through them till she found room 257. Logan Huntzberger, it said. Well she would go to him first and find out why he was so bad, get it over with before going to Mrs. Donovan for their usual walk. She walked up to the door that held the feared number and knocked.

"Come in," a muffled voice said.

_**

* * *

**_Logan was pleasantly surprised to see a gorgeous brunette standing in the doorway. She was not his type, but undeniably beautiful. One of his admirers? No, she was wearing some sort of nurses uniform. For a moment he just stared at her. Her chestnut curls were dancing around here delicate face. He alabaster skin was flawless and two crystal blue eyes were looking at him insurely.

"Hello there," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Hi," she said, "can I come in?"

Hmmm… no nurse. Nurses didn't ask if they could come in; they just barged in with no warning whatsoever.

"Sure, " he said a bit lost now.

She closed the door and sat down on a chair on the other end of the room.

"I'm Rory, " she then said.

"How delightful to make your acquaintance, " he said in his best socialite manner. His mother would be so proud of him. That was if he hadn't meant it as a joke to lighten the mood. She raised an eyebrow.

"Logan," he then said. She didn't seem to get it," Logan Huntzberger."

Rory nodded and started to study the chart intensively.

"Rory, right?" he said after a minute of silence. When she nodded again he proceeded, "I don't know what the chart says, but I'm not Hannibal Lecter." She just looked at him with those blue oceans. "So for starters you can come closer," he finished. For some reason she blushed and Logan had to admit that it made her look even more enchanting. She got up and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Well now we have established that I don't bite. What did you come for?" he asked ignoring the increasing nagging pain in his side .

" I help around here," she began," my grandmother, she's such a piece of work - ask my mom - she wanted me to come and work here in the summer, because it's the proper thing to do and it's for charity and so here I am helping out and…"

She rambled so fast that Logan had trouble to follow.  
"… you like to ramble," he cut her off. Another blush.

" Do you need anything?" she then asked. _Except a shot of morphine and the fastest way out of here? _He couldn't come up with anything.

" What are you offering?"_**

* * *

**_Rory wasn't sure what she would find in room 257, but of all things she didn't expect two chocolate brown eyes staring at her. A strangely handsome blond boy was lying in the hospital bed staring at her. She almost expected him to throw something at her; yell or grope her butt, but he just stared.

Suddenly his lips curled into a smirk. "Hello there," he said.

"Hi, can I come in?" Rory asked uneasily.

"Sure." She didn't know why, but the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine.

She closed the door and looked around the room. It was full of flowers, "get-well-cards" , fruit baskets. It seemed he had lots of friends. On the cabinet lay a fancy laptop, i-pod, brandnew cell phone. Apparently he also had a lot of money. She sat down on a chair on the other end of the room and introduced herself.

"How delightful to make your acquaintance, " he said in a way that would her grandmother brag about his manners for months. She raised her eyebrow. There was just something annoying about him.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger," he then said. Rory nodded avoiding his dark eyes, that seemed to see right through her and focused on the chart. Studying it for a while, she just could feel him staring at her.

"Rory, right?" It was more of a statement than a question that he uttered after a minute of silence. Her name from his lips sounded strangely nice. She nodded.

"I don't know what the chart says, but I'm not Hannibal Lecter. So for starters you could come closer."

She blushed, feeling silly about her behaviour and came closer. And then she did it, she started rambling. About what she was doing here, her grandmother, and about what she was doing here again, till he cut her of. A light crimson danced on her cheeks as she finally came to her point.

"Do you need anything?"

"What are you offering?"

"Uhm..." She thought about it," I don't know. Do you want me to mail a letter for you or bring you a book or something. Or…"

He cut her off again: " Get me out of here?"

She pretended to ponder it.

" No, but I could get you a spoon." She caused him to laugh out loud and suddenly his face winced with pain. He cursed under his breath as a groan escaped his lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "Are you allright? Should I get a doctor? Logan!"

By now she had grabbed his arm, while hovering above him. For a moment he closed his eyes and Rory hurried out of the room in search of someone to aid him.

_**

* * *

**_Logan listened for a while as she summed up her "services".

"Get me out of here?" he then asked. It was worth a shot.

She pretended to think about it and caused him to smile.

"No, but I could get you a spoon." This cracked him up. Just the thought of him digging his way out of this hospital was hilarious. This didn't do him any good, for a stab of pain knocked the breath out of him and he had to restrain himself from screaming. He cursed under his breath. Meanwhile Rory had grabbed his arm and was shouting that she was sorry.

"Should I get a doctor! Logan!" He closed his eyes wishing the pain away as it slowly subsided, and opened his mouth to tell her that it was OK, but he only caught the hem of her light blue uniform as she ran out of the door.

It wasn't long before Rory returned to his room with a nurse and by then he already had his smirk in place again.

"I hear you were dying," the blond nurse said.

"No, sorry to disappoint," he said with a wink at Rory. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I think he'll live, Rory, but for the interruption of my lunch he'll get another week here."

"That is _really_ not funny," he said pouting.

"Do you hear me laugh?" Wendy raised an eyebrow and sternly crossed her arms in front of her massive chest, but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. In the three weeks in this forlorn place she had become a surrogate mother for him. And he held a warm place for the bubbly middle-aged woman.

"You know you want to," he said his eyes sparkling.

Wendy raised an eyebrow trying to look annoyed but could not stop herself from smiling. She turned to Rory.

"I told you so, girl. This one means trouble." Rory smiled at her. Logan just stared at her for the second time that day. And that smile gave him a warm feeling inside. She was different. He couldn't pinpoint yet what it exactly was that made her different, but he was determined to find out.

Wendy left with a "I'll be seeing you, kid" for him and a "don't let him get to ya" for Rory.

Once Wendy was gone Rory's smile disappeared. Now it was she who crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Were you faking it?" she asked him, eyebrow cocked.

"Was I faking the stab that felt like someone had just attacked me with a burning poker?" he asked, "No, no… that was pretty genuine."

"Oh," she blushed," you just recovered very quickly."

"It comes and goes, " he said shrugging.

"So I should be going," she said, "Other patients. Are you sure I can't do anything for you? Something not involving an escape route from Alcatraz."

Logan tried to think of a funny retort. Something that usually came naturally, but now couldn't come up with one.

"There is something you _can _do," he began.

Rory looked at him, waiting.

"Keep me company," he finished.

"Keep you company? But you have…" she motioned to all the flowers, cards.

"Lots of crap, Rory," he finished and surprised himself by being so honest, to a stranger nonetheless.

"I was going for friends," she said in a small voice.

"You don't see any of them here, do you?" He had sent them away himself, but there was at this point no need for her to know that. " Just come here and keep me company. A little chitchat." He smirked.

"Well how can you possibly want me to chitchat with you when I just sent you trough a lot of pain by talking."

Why did he get the feeling that she was reluctant to stay in the same room as he for longer than necessary?

"Ah, but you're a fast runner. So if anything happens to me due to your vocabulary, I'm sure you'll save me."

She snorted.

"We Gilmores, we don't do running!" _Gilmore, huh? Interesting, very very interesting._

"O, but, you ran, girl, and how…"

"Well I thought you were dying or something," she mumbled in a pouty manner.

"Just say yes."

" To what?"

"That you'll come visit me? Come on, I get lonely here and when I do, I might cry."

She rolled her eyes, and boy, were those eyes beautiful.

"Now, we don't want that, do we?"

She opened the door and was about to leave, a smile playing on her lips.

"So, I'll be seeing you?" he asked, knowing that he had already won.

"You'll be seeing me."

* * *

TBC


	2. The days of our lives

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gilmore Girls. **

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews! I was pleasantly surprised :)**

_(Flashbacks are in italics) _

**Chapter 2. The days of our lives**

"Bye, Mrs. Donovan," Rory said," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, dear, thank you. Here, pick a Popsicle." The old woman was holding a cookie jar full of popsicles in her hands. Rory smiled and took one.

"Thank you, " she said and exited the room. Glancing at her watch she hurried her pace. With a soft knock she opened the door of the room where she spent quit some time these days.

"Hey you," she said closing it behind her.

"Vorrei prendere lezioni di sci d'acqua," Logan exclaimed.

"What?"

"Mio figlio e scomparso!", he went on, "E stato rubato della mia camera!"

"Are you sure you're on the right floor, cause the psych ward is on 3."

He looked at her with a cheeky grin. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. Here I brought you a Popsicle. See? That's how much I like you." She sat down next to him and handed him over the candy.

He put it in his mouth.

"Goodie! Strawberry! Thank Mrs. Donovan for me."

Rory blushed. "How-"

"I didn't," he answered smirking before she could form her question, "it was just a guess. And I guess my suspicion was just confirmed."

"I hope your teeth rot away," She murmured pouting.

"Really mature, Ace."

"Would you stop with the "Ace" already! It's getting old."

"No, it's becoming a classic."

"You are so so so…"

"Charming? Witty? Irresistible?"

"Insufferable."

A week had gone by since Rory had met Logan Huntzberger for the first time. Logan Huntzberger. She didn't think much of it at first. It wasn't until the following day when she was absently googling Seymour Hersh that she came upon a photograph of no less than Logan Huntzberger. It was during some sort of gala and the two men were laughing unaware of the camera. It was then that the wheels in her head started spinning. Huntzberger… Huntzberger… He couldn't be the son of Mitchum Huntzberger, could he?

* * *

_Rory knocked on door 257 and waited. After an invite she entered the room an greeted Logan._

"_How are you?" she asked_

"_I have been better, but fear not. I will survive."_

_For a while she sat there taking in her surroundings. Looking anywhere but him. _

"_Rory?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why do I get the funny feeling that you are somewhere else?"_

_She had to ask him. It was nagging at her since the previous night. Was he the son of the biggest newspaper owner in the US?_

_"Why I don't know, do you happen to know Emily and Richard Gilmore?" He smirked._

_Rory was staring at him speechlessly . _

"_I take that as a yes," he said and offered her a cookie." So I guess you are the prodigal granddaughter." Still dumbfounded she took a cookie out of the box and blinked. _

"_You know my grandparents?" she uttered._

"_I do. Good ol' Gilmores."_

"_And they told you about me?"_

"_Yes, such a clever and sweet girl. She wants to be a reporter. Yes, she was valedictorian at Chilton and so on and so on…"_

_Rory blushed. She had no idea her grandparents were bragging about her._

"_It's not true you know."_

"_What isn't? Are you clever?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows, his dark eyes laughing._

"_I think so."_

"_You think so? Hmm... Are you sweet?"_

_Her cheeks gained a darker shade of red._

"_I …"she stammered_

"_You're pretty sweet. Don't know you all that well, but you came to keep my sorry ass company. I think that's pretty sweet." She didn't know what to say._

"_Are you a girl?_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank God you're certain about that."_

"_Do you want to be a reporter?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Till now you are an Ace in every aspect. Should I continue?"_

"_I get the point," she said defeated," I just didn't know they were bragging about me."_

"_Well they are proud of you. And they have a reason to be. You should be proud of yourself."_

"_Allright allright Dr. Phil, you never answered my question by the way ."_

"_Didn't I?"_

"_And stop answering every question with a question! It's annoying."_

"_But I'm proud of that skill," he said mock hurt. _

_She rolled her eyes. He was unbearable, simply insufferable. __Suddenly his phone started ringing. Logan looked at the caller ID and sighed._

"_Sorry have to take this one. It's God."_

"_Hello."_

…

"_I'm quit peachy and yourself?"_

…

"_Well I'm sure it's nothing the great Mitchum can't handle."_

…

"_I'm not trying to be funny, dad." _

…

"_Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?"_

_Rory listened to the one-sided conversation. Watched Logan getting more annoyed with every word and could only wonder what it was about. Her question was answered though. He was the son of the media mogul._

"_You know what? Fine I'll talk to her. Yes! Bye!" He shut his phone and threw it on the nightstand. _

"_Phone call with God, huh?" Rory asked with a smirk. _

_"Guess you have your answer," he smirked back. _

"_Yes, can I have another cookie, please?" she asked cheerfully. _

* * *

"Insufferable!" Logan feigned indignation, "Give me the remote, will ya, Ace?"

"No! You're not going to watch "Days of our lives" again!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are _not_! It's sheer protection. For your own good."

Logan pouted. The little wrench could not deny him his daily source of amusement.

He looked at her. Arms crossed in front of her chest. Her hair in a loose ponytail. Blue eyes looking back at him with plain determination. Her lips in a slight pout. His eyes locked on those lips. She was downright kissable. _Down, Huntzberger, this is one girl you are not going to kiss or touch or… _He wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked. _Huntzberger! Get a grip!_

"Crazy woman," he said his voice slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat. " What am I going to do with you?"

"Cookie?"

"I'm not a K-9, Huntzberger."

"Fine! Then you'll have to entertain me!"

"You're not 5!"

"I'm bored, I'm in pain, I'm hungry. Don't mess with me!"

"What are you going to do? Throw your pillow at me? Or maybe you'll wobble after me with your ruptured spleen and shattered leg?" she was laughing. God, what he wouldn't do to kiss that smile off her face.

"Goddamn FBI don't respect nothin'."

Rory laughed again.

"What is it with men and The Godfather?"

"The Godfather answers all of life's questions. What should I pack for my summer vacation? "Leave the gun, take the cannoli. (**AN: I borrowed this line from "You've got mail."**)" He looked at her with a halfhearted smile.

"Fine," Rory said handing him the remote, "But I get to mock it!"

"You can't mock "The Days of our Lives".

"Oh there will be mocking," she said, "scoot over." Logan moved a little so she could settle in next to him and turned on the TV. She hopped on the bed and reached over him to grab the always present box of chocolate-chip cookies. Doing so she lost her balance and tumbled into his arms. The mere feel of her body against caused the need for a cold shower.

"Sorry," she apologised blushing, " I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," he answered.

She had no idea. His body was aching. Aching for her. He steered his gaze away from her focusing on the TV .

_"Like sands through the hourglass... so are the Days of Our Lives…"_

* * *

TBC

**AN: hope you all like it :) **


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Do not own Gilmore Girls. And am quit sad about it. :C

**AN: Wow when I thought of writing a fanfic (I am after all a fan) I never expected to get so many kind reviews. I'm touched and happy. And now.. as Lorelai would say: Oy with the poodles already!**

**Chapter 3. Revelations**

Rory moaned when her phone started ringing. Opening one eye she saw that it was 1 in the morning.

"Do you have a death wish?" she growled in her phone.

_"Now, that's not very nice, Ace,"_ Logan's chirpy voice on the other end replied.

"Logan?"

_"It depends on your wrath…"_

"What do you want? It's one am, for crying out loud. And how did you get my number!" Rory groaned.

_"You insult me by even asking that."_

"Logan…"

_"Ace…"_

"What do you want!"

_"I'm bored out of my mind."_

"Go to sleep!"

_"I don't want to sleep!"_

Rory sighed.

"I hate you."

_"No you don't. You wouldn't be on the phone if you did…"_

"Logan..." she said in a pleading voice. "I'm really really tired and I have an early busy day tomorrow…"

_"You're not coming tomorrow?"_

"No, I'm not. Dean and I are going away for the weekend."

_"I'm sad."_

"Well, cry me a river!"

Logan chuckled.

_"Sleep tight, Ace. And have a good one. You deserve it"_

Rory yawned.

"Bye, Logan"

She heard a click and put her phone down. With a sigh she closed her eyes, but sleep didn't capture her immediately. She lay in her bed listening to the raindrops dancing rhythmically on her bedroom window and couldn't help but wonder if the weekend with Dean was going to be a success. They had hit a rough patch before, but now she didn't seem to have the energy to dig her way out of this one. Dean tried. The trip was his idea and she had agreed in the hope that things might get better. It felt like an obligation, though. _God, Rory, why can't you just be happy? Dean is great, he's sweet and caring and he loves you and you love him. This weekend is going to be great you'll work it out. _

With that as her final thought she drifted of to sleep.

It was 6 AM when the hellish sound of her alarm clock caused her to fall out of bed. Rory moaned and rubbed her butt while standing up. God it was early…_Coffee I so need coffee… _She dragged herself into the kitchen and started the coffeemaker.

"You are up early."

Rory jumped up and showered the kitchen in cocoa puffs.

" Jesus! You scared me." Rory looked at April, sitting at the kitchen table eating a cheese sandwich. Luke's daughter was spending the summer in Stars Hollow. Rory had still to get used to the mini-Luke, but was really happy that her mom and Luke seemed to have worked tings out and were getting married on the last day of August. And April, she seemed to fit in the peculiar Stars Hollow life.

"You look funny," April stated taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Well, you would too if you were up at 6 AM."

"I am."

"Ugh! I need coffee. Why aren't you working?" She yelled at the coffeemaker,"Why isn't this thing working!" April stood up and put the plug in the socket. At once the machine started showing signs of life.

"Smartass," Rory mumbled and took a mug out of the cabinet.

April couldn't help but smile at her frazzled soon to be stepsister.

"And it's not funny," she added before gulping down a cup of the black liquid. She poured another cup and went into the bathroom.

After 4 cups of coffee Rory heard a car. It was Dean. For a moment she just stud there. It felt as if her shoes were filled with led. When he came inside his face was lit by a huge smile. Rory smiled back. He kissed her and she kissed back. He said he loved her, did she love him back?

"You ready?" he asked. Rory nodded. She yelled bye to her mom and went out the door followed by Dean.

The ride was quit. Somehow it seemed they had nothing to say to one another.

Suddenly Rory felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. A text message:

_How is the field trip? I'm crying already. L. _

She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked.

"No reason."

"Is it your mom?"

"Hmm?"

"The message? From your mom?"

"No, from someone at the hospital." She answered.

Deans face darkened.

"Could you please spend one day with me? I'm not asking that much, Rory."

"I am with you right now."

"And while being with me you are still working?"

"I'm not working! God, he's a friend. "

"He? Who?"

"O please, Dean."

"No really, tell me. You are always at that hospital. I thought you hated it! But I guess you found someone to keep you company."

"I never said I hated it. I happen to like it. And _he_ is just a friend. A guy who is bummed that he has to spend the summer in a hospital. Jesus, Dean!" she was furious.

"I'm sorry" Dean apologized in a defeated voice, "It's just I don't see you anymore. I miss you. I miss us. Like we used to be. I love you."

Rory sighed.

"I know I'm busy, Dean, but so are you. Don't put all this on me."

Dean nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." Dean made a turn. "We're here."

They stopped in front of a little inn near Litchfield.

"It's nice," Rory said while getting out of the car.

Dean took her hand and let her to the building.

* * *

It was dark and Dean was sleeping. But Rory was laying awake next to him. Thinking. They had made love... No they had sex. She felt empty. And sad. And somehow wanted to cry. When did her life get so out of hand? Her relationship hollow? She tried to find the moment when everything went wrong, but couldn't. She sighed and looked at Dean, peacefully sleeping. She loved him, didn't she? Why was everything so hard then? Why did the most intimate moments feel so idle? And Dean, did he feel it too?

She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

Rory woke up first. Dean had his arm around her waist. She lifted it carefully not wanting to wake him and got out of bed. In the bathroom she turned on the shower and let the water cleanse her body. She just stood there. Her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt an arm around her. Dean kissed her neck, one hand cupping her breast his other on her hip.

"Don't, " she said barely above a whisper. His hand traveled from her hip to her stomach and slid lower, pressing on her most sensitive spot. She gasped at his touch.

"Dean, stop…" she said again.

" Why? I love you, Rory. I need you."

She turned around wanting to tell him how she felt.

" I can't… I don't…" she started, but when she looked in to his eyes and saw his love for her she couldn't finish. How could she tell him? She would hurt him, she couldn't hurt him.

" What?" he asked.

" Not in the shower." She said.

" Oh OK," he replied with a smile and led her to the bed. When he came inside her and started moving a lone tear escaped her eyes. He came with a groan and let his body fall on hers.

"Did you come?" he asked her panting.

Rory only nodded. If she would open her mouth her voice wouldn't be firm. She would cry.

"I love you so much, Ror." He said. _I wish I could say it back. _She thought over and over in her mind.

* * *

"So I'll call you." Dean said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Rory felt nothing. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Thanks for the weekend," she said and got out of the car. She entered the house and kicked off her shoes. She went to the living room were her mom was sitting.

" Hey, hon, how was the weekend?" she asked with a smile.

It was then that a sob escaped her lips and she started crying uncontrollably. Lorelai was there in a split second, putting her arms around her daughters shaking body and holding her. When she finally calmed down Lorelai brushed a few strands of hair from her now teary and bloodshot eyes.

" Talk to me, kid…" she said softly.

Rory let out a shaky breath and started baring her soul.

"You have to tell him, sweets," Lorelai said sympathetically when Rory had finished her monologue.

"I know, but I can't hurt him."

"Honey, it's not fair to him you leading him on. He doesn't deserve that."

Rory nodded with a watery smile.

"Thanks, mom, for everything."

It was then that Luke entered the room. When he saw the girl, he loved as his daughter, crying after the trip with her boyfriend his heart broke.

" What did the punk do?" he yelled. Paul Anka, who was napping under the coffee table jumped up and made a quick exit.

" Luke…"

"I am going to kill him. And when I'm done killing him, I'll kill him again!"

"Luke…"

"I knew that kid was trouble!"

"LUKE!" both Rory and Lorelai yelled.

Luke stopped his rant and looked at them.

"There will be no killing. Dean didn't do a thing."

"But…"

Lorelai walked up to him and put her hand on his arm.

"No buts. And no killing Dean," she said leading him out of the room.

"Fine, but if he hurts…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you. Now go find Paul Anka and apologize."

"What?"

"You scared him."

"I'm not going to apologize! He's a dog!"

"Apologize!"

Rory watched the interaction between the two and smiled genuinely for the first time in days and brushed away her tears. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number…

"Dean? I have to talk to you…"

* * *

_**AN: So this chappie is a bit depressing I know. Sorry. Hope I didn't disappoint to much. This had to happen and I couldn't think of a funny, light way to bring this. I'm not very pleased with the outcome, but I want to go on so I had to get this done and over with. Next chapter is going to be more like the previous 2 so don't leave me! ;) **_

_**Read and review **_


	4. A contagiuos smile

**Disclaimer:** Don't owe Gilmore Girls.

AN: Thanks for baring with me on that one. I'm happy to have it out of the way and can now be the happy marry me :)

**Chapter 4._A contagious smile_**

"What are you reading?"

Logan looked up from his book and smiled. There she stood in the doorway just being beautiful.

"Hey…"

She smiled back and came inside. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands and sat down hugging her body. Logan followed her with his eyes.

"Sorry, I disappeared on you," she said not looking at him.

"Don't apologize for having a life." He replied smirking.

She laughed bitterly. Another silence filled the room.

"You don't have to talk about "IT"." He said using air quotes.

"IT?" she asked copying his air quotes.

"The reason for your wistfulness. Cookie?"

He had an idea about the reason for the sad blue eyes, but it was not his place nor a good time to push her.

"I broke up with Dean," she said quietly . " We weren't doing well for quit some time now, but he didn't see it coming. And he didn't take it too well. I just hate, that I hurt him." She shrugged. "Even after wallowing with my mom, I just feel pooped."

Logan took in what she just said. He felt bad for her for feeling pooped as she had put it with raving eloquence and tried to think of something to cheer her up. It wasn't something he usually did, mingle himself in girls problems, to much drama. _But this isn't the usual girl, is she, Huntzberger? _

"You know, " he said taking her arm. "They say that a smile is contagious."

She looked at him confused as he smirked en dug her hand out of the sleeve of her large grey sweater.

Her hand was warm and soft. He could only imagine how it would feel to be touched by her. _Trailing off… Keep your mind clear, buddy. You're not helping yourself._

He took a marker pen from his nightstand and turned her hand around, so her palm was facing him. Softly he traced her palm with his fingers and took her index finger.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory stared at him confused as his fingers closed around hers and could still feel the path he had traced on her hand tingling. How was it possible that the slightest touch seemed to burn on her skin for hours to come? She suddenly felt the marker on her finger and tried to see what he was doing.

"Ah ah.. no peeking. You'll ruin the whole element of surprise." He said and covered her hand with his.

"Are you ready?"

Rory nodded with raised eyebrows.

He let go of her hand and Rory looked at her finger. There on the tip of her index finger Logan had drawn a little smiley. Two dots for eyes and a smile **(AN:  **She just stared at her finger for a moment than at him and at her finger again and burst out in laughter. She laughed so hard that it was difficult to breath. She was clutching her side and tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know where that had come from but when she was done… she felt exhausted. Breathing heavily she rested her head on the edge of the bed and smiled an occasional giggle escaping her lips.

Logan moved a pluck of hair out of her face and brushed away the tears.

She closed her eyes taking in his touch and felt that life hadn't given up on her for the first time in 4 days. If something so little could cause her to laugh till the brink of exhaustion she would be ok.

"Are you still alive, Ace?"

Rory looked up to him.

"I'm tired. I don't think I've laughed so hard since … well ever," She sighed." Thank you."

"You're very welcome. For a moment I thought I would have to do CPR. It was pretty scary sight. I guess I didn't realize the power of my… art."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the Louvre is waiting for your masterpiece."

"Don't mock my art… I'm very talented. I dip my brush in my own soul, and paint my own nature into my pictures."

"You mean like this?" Rory held up her index finger, showing him his "art". "I see the resemblances. Yes definitely.. the eyes…"

Logan laughed sending chills up her spine. She sighed not wanting to leave, but knowing that she had to.

"I have to go… My mom is getting married and today are the dress fittings. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

"Tomorrow they are getting the pins out of my leg…I will be out most of the day…"

"O I didn't know that. Is your family coming?"

He shook his head. "Mitchum is in Japan I believe. My mother is MIA in one of her spa's, Honor is in Paris with her fiancé. But don't worry it's not like I'm dieing."

Rory felt horrible. How was it possible that his family didn't care enough to come and visit.

"I'm sorry" she said

"You're sorry? Whatever for?"

"That your family isn't coming"

"Have you met my mother, Ace?"

"No…"

"No? .. Well I'll spare you the details since you have to go, but really it's fine." He smiled at her.

"Ok."

"Now come here." he said. Rory came closer. Logan took her hand for the second time that afternoon and put a plaster on her finger.

She looked at him with question marks in her eyes.

"Since my art is so powerful we don't want you to end up into a ditch somewhere." He explained. " Better to cover it up while driving a moving vehicle."

Rory smiled and bent over to hug him. His arms awkwardly slid around her back, but felt so perfect in place once settled. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Good luck tomorrow." She said before exiting the room.

**Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Rory!" he called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

" You look beautiful when a smile is in place."

She turned her gaze to the floor blushing.

"Thanks" she murmured and hid her hands in the sleeves of her oversized sweater again like she always did when she was unsure of something or nervous.

"Bye" he said with a sly smile and watched her walk out of the door

Logan shook his head, unable to comprehend how such a beautiful girl like

Rory could be so unaware of appearance herself. With a sigh he picked up his book and resumed reading, though his thoughts were lingering on Rory and her smile and he couldn't understand a word he was reading. After 5 minutes he gave up and leaned back in the pillows. What was he getting himself into? In Rory's case it wasn't her smile that was contagious.. it was the girl. And he had caught the bug pretty bad. Somehow she scared him, he scared himself when around her… And what scared him most was that he was accepting it…

**AN: So this is it for now. Hope you enjoy it, while I type chappie 5 already. And I'm sorry for those who were grossed out by Dean :) didn't mean to scar you for life.**


	5. While you were sleeping

**Disclaimer: **Is this necessary every time? Fine! Do not owe Gilmore Girls! Happy now!

**AN: Thank you, guys , for all those kind reviews. I'm feeling so.. sick at the moment, but that doesn't mean I can't write another chappie. :) Read & Review **

**Chapter 5.** **_While you were sleeping_**

Rory poured a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch in the nurses lounge.

She felt silly for worrying but that's how it was. She was worried about Logan. When she had arrived at the hospital that afternoon he already was in surgery so she decided to wait.

"Hey, Rory, are you in there?"

Rory looked up and noticed Wendy standing in front of her.

"Huh? O sorry. Hey Wendy." She had really zoned out there for a moment.

"What are you doing here today, kid. I thought you weren't scheduled. It's a beautiful day go play outside." She finished in a singsong voice.

"I.." Rory blushed.

"The young Huntzberger, huh?" Wendy's face was lit up by a smile. Rory's cheeks colored even more.

"I was just… He.. You know… His parents…" she stammered.

Wendy laughed, and joined her on the couch.

"He's going to be fine, Rory. The guy way is to eager to leave this hospital to get complications…"

"I know," Rory sighed. "It's just… Everybody should have someone who worries about them, don't you think? No one should go trough something like this alone. I guess I need for him to make a perky remark or something, then I'll know he's fine."

Wendy smiled. Her eyes shining warm.

"He would make those perky remarks of his on his deathbed, if you ask me. But you're right. It's nice to have a person to worry about you. And he's one lucky guy to have you."

Rory smiled blushing.

"Well I've to get back to work, kid," she got up," do you want me to get you when they're done?"

"Yes, thank you…" When Wendy left Rory took a sip of her coffee and made a face when she noticed it was cold. With a sigh she got up again for a refill for the third time that afternoon.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"He's still asleep" Wendy said opening the door for Rory. She entered the room her eyes never leaving the sleeping figure in the bed.

"You know where to find me, if you need anything…" Wendy said and left the room with a friendly squeeze on her shoulder.

Rory sat down on a chair next to him and studied his face. The disorderly blond locks gave him a boyish appearance. She brushed a pluck out of his eyes and caught herself thinking that he was beautiful. And knowing him, he wouldn't be shy admitting it. She heard her stomach growl and blushed… _God, Rory, it's not like he sees or hears you. _She fanned her face with her hand, willing the scarlet away from her cheeks. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch that day and her belly was starting to protest. _Cookies! Chocolate-chip cookies!_ Logan always had chocolate-chip cookies. She walked around the bed to the night table and opened it on her search for the cookies. Books, books and more books were chaotically stuffed inside the small cabinet. Rory's fingers touched their backs. Her curiosity was awakened. What did a guy like Logan read? She pulled out a few. Oscar Wilde, Dostoevsky, Hemmingway, Salinger, Dumas, Balzac . That boy never seized to amaze her. She opened the copy of "Cousin Bette", shook her head when she noticed it was in French and had to smile at the dog ears he had folded to mark the spot he had been reading.

She put the books down for a moment and opened the drawer. _Bingo!_ There lay a box of cookies. She put one in her mouth and almost did a happy dance out of pleasure. Sitting down on the floor next to the bed where Logan was laying she proceeded leafing through the pages of his stash of reading material.

_Logan, Logan, did nobody tell you that it's wrong to fold dog ears? _She thought after finding the 8th one and took the liberty to do so by applying post-its with remarks on every dog-ear struck page... An hour went by and Logan didn't seem to wake up any time soon.

Picking out a book she sat down in the chair again and growled somewhere between annoyance and amusement finding another dog ear.

She was at page 20 of "The Picture of Dorian Grey" when a cell phone started ringing. She looked around and found a blue light coming from Logan's cabinet. Before she knew it it was in her hand and she was answering it.

"Hello"

"Hello? Who is this?" a woman's voice questioned.

"I'm eh Rory," for some reason she felt intimidated.

"Rory? Well, honey, could you put Logan on the phone."

"No, I'm sorry. He's sleeping. "

"Wore him out, huh? Well good for you and good for him but I need to talk to him so wake him up…" Rory was shocked.

"I didn't wear him out, I didn't sleep with him, what gives you the right to assume things like that!" she was ranting." You're not very well informed, that's for sure. It's pretty hard to wake someone who is under anesthesia, _**honey**._ I don't know who the hell you are, but stop talking to me like I've an IQ of 50 and call back later or leave a message."

It was silent on the other end for a moment, followed by a sigh. Rory felt very unlike herself after her outburst. And almost wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry." The woman on the other end beat her to it. "You've no clue who I am. Honor Huntzberger, I'm his sister. And the patronizing thing… I don't know how well you know Logan, but the girls he hangs with are not too bright. I assumed.." she stressed the word, "that you're one of his eh…"

"Special friends." Rory finished. "Well I'm not. We're **_just_** friends."

Honor laughed softly.

"Well that makes you special. O my God, is he ok? Anesthesia, you said anesthesia!"

"He's fine, Honor," funny, her claming down his sister. " They got the pins out of his head… leg… I'm mean leg."

Honor laughed.

"Good to know he's in good hands. I talked to his doctor a few days ago and he said Logan could go home if someone was there to watch him. I was coming back from Paris so he could stay with me, but… my passport, I lost it and now the stupid stupid embassy people are letting me wait for 2 weeks to get a visa! I mean 2 weeks for some stupid peace of paper… that makes me really really cranky!"

Rory chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"So could you tell him that I'm really really really really sorry! And I'll make it up to him?"

"I will."

"Thanks. I've got to go. Tell him I'll call later."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye, Rory. I look forward to meeting you in person."

Rory put the phone away and steered her gaze to Logan once more. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_ she asked herself as she dug out her own phone out of her phone.

"Hey Luke! Is mom around?"

"Hey, Rory! She's mowing the lawn," the man answered.

"What? Why? We never maw the lawn. Stop her before she hurts herself!"

"Lor! It's Rory! Get of the lawnmower!" Rory herd him yell.

"Mini-me!" Lorelai yelled in the phone out of breath.

"Hey, mom, what's with the lawnmower? Wait, I don't even want to know. I wanted to ask you something.."

**_ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_**

Logan opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to lose the blurry vision. His body felt heavy and cold and he was faintly aware of a nagging pain in his leg. He turned his head and was surprised to see Rory sitting in the chair her legs tucked under her and her nose buried in some book.

"You'll go blind" he said in a groggy voice that faintly resembled his own. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you're awake." She put the book away." How are you feeling?"

"Weird. What are you doing here?"

"Taking salsa lessons. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to see you."

She retorted with an eye roll .

"For how long have you been sitting here?"

She shrugged. "A while. I didn't want you to be alone."

Logan smirked.

"You're my guarding angel." In a way she really was. It was her who made his time in the hospital bearable.

That remark earned him another eye roll.

"Give, me a break, Ace. Just out of surgery, remember?"

"Your sister called."

"Did she now?"

Rory nodded.

"She said that she was really really really really sorry for losing her passport and not being able to be here to take you home in a few days."

Logan sighed. As much as he enjoyed Rory's company he was bummed. 5 weeks in a hospital was about enough.

"That…" he tried to find the proper word.

"…sucks" Rory finished. "I know. So…. I called my mom and you're welcome to stay with me .. us in Stars Hallow. That's if you want to, of course."

Logan smiled. She really was too sweet for her own good.

"I don't want to be a burden, Rory."

"O no you wouldn't be. The only thing is do you want to spend a good week in a peculiar town in a house with me and my crazy mom, her husband to be and his daughter."

"Well if you put it that way…I would love to."

"Good," she smiled and he smiled back.

"So when did all this" he made a hand gesture, " happen?"

"While you were sleeping…"she answered putting the last chocolate cookie in her mouth.

**AN: Hah! Finally I thought this chapter was never going to end. So, but there you have it. Not a lot progression in the story, but bear with me. :) And keep those reviews coming! (I'm getting spoiled) **


	6. Zucchini pie and other shambles

**Disclaimer**: Do not owe Gilmore Girls

**AN: I think there is a tissue deficit in the country… I'm sitting home alone and am pretty much bored out of my mind so here goes nothing: CHAPTER 6:)**

**Chapter 6: **_Zucchini pie and other shambles_

"Ok, but Logan, I'm warning you." Rory said, while helping him in her car. "When I told you this town was peculiar I wasn't exasperating."

"Really, Ace, you clearly haven't met my friends."

"You clearly haven't met my town." Was her answer as she got in the car and started the ignition. "You ok?" He nodded. She looked at him. His disheveled hair leading a live of its own, 3 days of facial hair, a worn NYU T-shirt.. How could a guy looking as if he just came back from Beirut look so captivating? With a sigh she turned her eyes on the road.

"How do you like NYU?" she asked realizing she had no clue what so ever what he did or where he did it.

"What?" he asked confusion evident in his voice.

"The T-shirt."

He laughed.

"I don't go to NYU."

"Oh.. I just.."

"How do you like Yale?" he asked her in return.

"How did you know I go to Yale?" He gave her a look.

"Oh right, the grandparents."

"Well it's Richards alma mater so the chances were big you went there too."

"Hey! That was not the reason I went there. I always wanted to go to Harvard"

"And here you are at Yale,"

"I made a pro/con list and Yale came out the winner" she pouted causing Logan to laugh.

"But to answer your question I love Yale."

"You wouldn't be an Ace if you didn't."

"What about you? What have you been up to since high school? You DID finish high school, didn't you?"

"I did. Astonishing, isn't it? After Eton.."

"You went to Eton?" Rory asked with eyes the size of saucers.

"Well I finished Eton, lets keep it at that," he said with a smirk. "I wasn't exactly a model student. That's were I met Colin and Finn…"

"The drunk Australian and Mr. Darcy?" Rory asked.

"Mister Darcy?"

"Yes you know…Pride and Prejudice…that's who I think of when you talk about him"

"I guess you could say that he is an archetype of the aloof romantic hero." Logan laughed.

"So what did you do after Eton?"

He grinned:

"Lux et veritas, my dear.." (**AN:** Lux et veritas is Yale's motto meaning light and truth)

"You went to YALE!" Rory exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged"

"But how come I've never seen you?" she was perplexed. "I mean you're hard to miss."

Logan chuckled: "I took last year off… And Yale is big… We probably operate on different scenes…"

"Yours being the pub? "she asked playfully.

"You nailed that one. And yours the library?"

"You say it as if it is a bad thing…"

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Ace."

"Well, you like books too, don't even deny it, mister… I know your secret!"

He chuckled. "Speaking of books… Why did I find a dozen post-it's with shame on you written on them in "Cousin Bette?""

"It's for the dog ears! Shame on you!" she poked him with her finger.

Their conversation turned into a comfortable silence and lasted the rest of the ride.

"Brace yourself" Rory said as she turned into the Gilmore driveway where her moms jeep was accompanied by a riding lawnmower. She helped him out of the car and handed him his crutches. Slowly they moved towards the house.

"Mom!" she yelled. "Moooooooom!" Silence.

"I hope she didn't kill herself with that lawnmower." Rory mumbled.

"Ace…" Logan pointed at a note on the mirror in the hallway.

_I'm at Luke's. Love you_ she read.

"Do you want a tour?" she asked Logan "Then we can get something to eat at Luke's"

"Lead the way. By the way. Do you mind if I jump in the shower before we leave?"

"No of course not." She led him to the living room.

"So this is the living room and your room I guess. We have a very comfortable settee-bed." Logan took in all the quirky nick- nacks, not matching furniture, colorful pillows, picture frames. It was cozy and warm and very Rory in a way.

"My room is down the hall, bathroom is the second door on the left. We also have one upstairs, but with your leg and all you should use this one."

Rory looked at him. He had yet to say a word. She hoped he wasn't reconsidering his stay here after seeing the house.

"I know you're used to something else, but it's home, "she said. He looked at her. Studying her for a moment. She was timidly standing next to him.

He put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer and lowering his face to her ear.

"It's great, Rory. You're great, this house is great, I'm full of confidence your corky town is great. So please stop thinking that you're in any way not good enough. Ok?"

She just nodded, overcome by him being so close to her and his breath in her ear.

"Now that's settled, I have to shave." He disappeared in the hall. Rory sat down on the couch and shivered.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Twenty minutes later Logan appeared a new man. Clean shaved, his hair still a disaster, but now by his hand, wearing a black polo, dark linen pants and his smirk.

"You clean up nicely" Rory remarked.

"Thank you."

"You know that miss Patty is going to pinch your tush now. I'm just warning you since you're crippled and all."

He raised his eyebrows.

"My tush?"

"You know your ass, bottom, buttocks, bum, behind, rump, rear, backside…"

Logan laughed: " I'll take my chances. Now lets go."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai yelled as Logan and Rory entered the diner.

"Mo-o-o-m" Rory whined. "stop grossing me out!"

"I who spent all those agonizing hours giving birth to you, can not call you the fruit of my loins? I'm crushed, broken, shattered.."

"Ok, ok stop. I'm sorry." She sighed. "We're here. I got your note."

"So I see." She said and got up to give her daughter a kiss. "You must be Logan."

"It's very nice to meet you miss. Gilmore." Both Rory and Lorelai hit him on the arm and shouted: "Don't call her/me that!"

"I'm sorry. Jeez, have mercy"

"I'm Lorelai and you're forgiven, but don't let it happen again." Then she turned to Rory again:

"You're not going to believe this I had an emergency at the Inn today. See, Jackson brought the wrong zucchinis and Sookie couldn't possibly make her famous zucchini pie anymore and here I was. Stuck with ten hungry Germans and they were demanding zucchini pie because they booked here with the wish to get zucchini pie and I couldn't get them zucchini pie. And practically everything they could say in English was zucchini pie! Zucchini pie! And I had to explain them in my non existing German that it was impossible for them today to get zucchini pie, because of the wrong zucchinis and then Michel started screaming at me that he was going to kill the Germans because they were steeling the towels and he took the broom to go bash them and I had to throw my own body into the battle to protect them and all the while they were screaming zucchini pie! Zucchini pie!" she rambled with excessive hand gestures. Logan had trouble following but Rory seemed to be completely taken by the story, making remarks. He was highly amused at the sight of the two women and noticed how alike they were.

A man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap cleared his throat.

"Hey Luke!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"What can I get you?"

"A hamburger, chilly fries, blueberry pancakes and a peace of the apple cake. Oh and keep the coffee coming," Rory said shocking Logan.

"Oh honey," Lorelai cooed giving him a sympathetic look, " Rory, you should have broken him in slowly now he's staying with us." Then her smile was back. "I'll have the same!"

"Hey, I'm Logan" Logan introduced himself.

"Luke" Luke responded and shook Logan's extended hand. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a coffee and the blueberry pancakes."

"Amateur," Lorelai stated.

Logan smirked. "Every man has his flaws, but I prefer 'otherwise talented'"

Lorelai let out a laugh. "Nice safe"

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"I can't believe she did that." Logan exclaimed rubbing his behind, " I'm going to crawl in a foetal position and cry."

Rory laughed. "Do you want a consoling hug?"

"Well, if you're offering…" She wrapped her arms around his waist catching him of guard. He lost his balance and tumbled on the couch letting out a yelp as Rory fell on his bad leg.

"Au! Sorry!" Rory tried to get up.

"Don't move, you little fidget, or you'll break me completely." he told her pulling her down again and wrapping her in his arms so she couldn't do anything else than lay still, "Okay…" He sighed closing his eyes.

"Logan?" she asked after a while.

"Shhh…" was his response.

" Are you sleeping?"

Logan cracked opened his eyes: "I'm contemplating…"

"What? Miss. Patty's harassment?"

He smirked and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. His fingers tracing her cheekbone, jaw and chin, his thumb following the form of her bottom lip.

"No.." he answered, his voice lower than normally, the irises of his eyes almost as dark as his pupils. Rory was dazed. One half of her was afraid to move the other told her to run.

She had never felt like this before. So aware of another persons presence, so rooted to a spot. If someone had asked her name at that moment, her mind would come up blank. All coherent thought flowed out of her head as Logan slightly tilted his head and cupped her face drawing her closer. His lips so close to hers…

"What are you two doing?"… and yet so far away.

"You must be April…"

**AN: I know, I know I'm sooooo mean. But hey, they have a week to go… It just didn't feel right to let them kiss on the first day. AND I needed a final shamble. :) **

**So forgive me, I hope you enjoy it and please please review:)**


	7. Life is like a box of chocolates

**Disclaimer**: Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**AN: All right, all right… I now the last chapter had an evil ending, but it wasn't entirely a cliffhanger. I could've stopped before April came and that would've been really evil, for you had to wait till the next chapter to find out weather they kissed or not. :) So in a way I'm not that malicious ;). Enough rambling though and on to the next chapter. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 7: _Life is like a box of chocolates_**

_Un-be-lie-va-ble_. Rory lay in her bed still unable to believe the turn the events of that night had taken. After April had ruined their kiss Rory cringed with shame, blushing like tomato, when she realized the position she was in. Laying on top of Logan his hands on her face his lips inches away from hers. Logan on the other hand didn't falter for a moment.

He had introduced himself to her while helping Rory sit up. An amused spark was playing in his eyes. God, how could he be so unmoved by what had happened or could've happened between them. Maybe it was just that. He didn't care. And her she lay pining for him. _You're so dense, Rory. What were you thinking? That you take him in your house and he'll sweep you of your feet? How likely is that?_ She hid her face in her pillow and screamed, muffling the sound.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

"I was in a car accident," Logan answered, when April asked him about his crutches. It was 8 AM. They both were sitting at the kitchen table. Logan nursing a cup of coffee, April an oversized glass of milk.

"Were you drunk?" she asked. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"No…I wasn't."

"Were you speeding?" Logan didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This girl was some character. _Guess it runs in the household. _He thought.

"Nope" Most of the time he took speed limits more as guide lines than anything else, but that night he was a model citizen. Irony really was painful at times.

"Where you driving on the wrong side of the road?"

"No…"

"Got a seizure?"

He shook his head.

"Funny activities in the car while driving?"

"You mean was I trying to lick my elbow or something? No. What's with the interrogation, Herr Commandant?" She shrugged.

"Just trying to figure out how you got into a car accident?"

"Shit happens, that's how…"

For a moment they sat in silence.

"Are you mad?" April asked out of the blue.

"What? No. Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know you look mad…"

"I do not. I am not.. "

"So is she your girlfriend?"

He almost spit his coffee out.

"Excuse me?"

"Rory. I caught you two making out. I'm 12, not retarded ,"

"Obviously you are, because we weren't making out."

"Aha.. sure…" She rolled her eyes.

"We weren't, April"

"Yes you were."

"Fine we were on the brink of having hot steaming sex, when you interrupted us." She looked at him with huge eyes.

"I'm 12 you know…"

"You said it yourself, you're not mentally deficient. You get what you ask for," he said with a wink leafing through the Stars Hollow Gazette and raised an eyebrow finding an whole page dedicated to Babbette's gnome collection.

"Well, when you're 12 everybody treats you like a kid." She said .

He looked at her smiling:

"Believe me, April, enjoy being one while it lasts."

At that moment Rory entered the kitchen wearing Sesame street pajama's and a dark facial expression.

"Morning, " Logan said. Those pajama's had him smirking. He never thought of Sesame street as sexy, but Rory clad in that creation was very pleasant on the eyes.

She just looked at him her eyes shooting daggers, pored herself a cup of coffee and disappeared. Logan heard her slamming a door.

"Now she," he pointed at the direction Rory had stormed off. " is mad."

"Oh yeah." April confirmed and shared an amused look with Logan.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory sat on her bed, reading. She heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was Logan, she yelled:

"Go away!"

"Why so grumpy?" Lorelai stuck her head in the room.

"Oh sorry I thought you were L.. somebody else."

"No I'm not Logan" she said closing the door behind her and sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. "What's wrong? Why are you sitting in your room the whole day?"

"No reason"

"Come on, tell mommy. Mommy is like the Dalai Lama, the Oracle, the…"

"He almost kissed me yesterday," Rory blurred out.

"Honey, you have to let that guilt you're carrying for Dean go."

"Dean? It's not Dean, mom."

"Than what is it? You like him, don't you?"

"Well the problem is the almost in he almost kissed me. April walked in."

Lorelai laughed. "So you're mad at April?"

"No, Logan! He didn't seem to care one way or another that she walked in!"

"Honey…"

"No, really, I know he's one of those guys who has girls flinging himself at him. I know he's not the serious relationship type of guy. I know that he dates the bold and the beautiful and yet I want him to sweep me away. But he doesn't care and the only one to blame is me. I'm just being stupid and girly!"

Lorelai just looked at her.

"You're not stupid, kid, just a bit oblivious at times. I've seen you two together and he's not as indifferent about you as you think. The guy cheered you up after breaking up with Dean and he said yes to staying here. Do you really think he did that so he could play scrabble with April?"

"They're playing scrabble?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Who is winning?"

"April. I believe he's letting her win." Lorelai said smirking.

"Clearly. Did you know he goes to Yale? I mean… god life's weird!"

"Life's like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get."

Rory laughed.

"Way to go, Forrest"

"Now get dressed finally and get your bold and beautiful butt out there. We're having a barbeque with some people tonight, you can help me."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Rory sighed. Why was it always her box of chocolates that got so complicated?

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Well, Kirk, if I ever decide to get a dog and need to go on a trip "Kirk's Doggy Day Care" is the first place I'll call."

Logan felt a headache coming up. It was Lorelai's idea to have a barbeque. He was not very mobile so he couldn't take the tour of the town. Lorelai decided upon then that the tour would come to him. It were after all the people who made the town. After 3 hours of miss Patty's juicy stories about he carrier on Broadway, Morey's essay on how jazz changed the world, Taylor's speed course Stars Hollow history and about half an hour listening to Kirk's promotional speech of his K-9 hostel, Logan was tired out. He searched for Rory who had been avoiding him all day. He only had seen a few glimpses of her since she had stormed out of the kitchen. He found her sitting under a tree talking to Babbette. His eyes found hers and he smiled at her. She on the other hand turned her head as soon as his eyes locked on hers. He was lost for a moment. _What was her problem? Nothing had happened the day before. Yes they got a little carried away, but nothing happened. And Aprils interruption was dreadful of course, but in a way he was relieved. This was the last girl, he wanted to hurt and somehow he knew that this was one girl that easily could hurt him… And that scared the shit out of him. He could count the people that had that power on the fingers of one hand, was he willing to add one more to that list? In a way he owed that to her after all she had done for him and yet he was reluctant. Straight out frightened for the outcome. _He sighed. When he turned to the spot were she had been sitting earlier, she was gone.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory was frustrated and couldn't sleep. She had been twisting and turning in her bed for almost 2 hours. She had successfully avoided Logan the whole day hoping that the awkwardness would go away, but obviously it hadn't. She would steel glances of him during the barbeque, chatting with the townspeople and strangely fitting in. She had to hear Babbette rave about him for close half an hour. _Christ, Rory, why did you ask him to stay here again? _With a growl she slung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled a sweater over her head. She got a glass of water in the kitchen and padded to the porch. She groaned inwardly when she saw Logan sitting on the porch steps, but it would be just childish to turn around so she sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked not looking at him.

"No. You? "

"Same."

"Why are you mad at me?" _He certainly didn't beat around the bush. _

"I'm not mad at you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you call ignoring me all day?"

Rory sighed and turned her gaze at him, wearing a Harvard T-Shirt and lounge pants.

"You do know that Harvard and Yale are competitive, right?"

"I do."

"What's with the Harvard T-Shirt then?"

"I must have lost my mind, " he said sarcastically. Rory cringed at his tone. She had never seen him so out of character. She got ready to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away,"

"Why? You're clearly upset with me," she tried to free her arm to no avail, his fingers were tightly clenched around her wrist.

"I spent the whole day playing scrabble with April, talking to the dandy townspeople and trying to figure out why you're angry with me. So please, Rory, indulge me."

Rory sighed.

"It's mostly me who I'm angry with, Logan, " She said barely above a whisper. "for being stupid to think that you…" She stopped.

"Me what, Rory?"

"Look it's ok," she said, "never mind."

"I mind, Rory. Are you upset that something happened or upset that it didn't happen, you're not making sense!"

"Fine I was upset that you didn't care, happy now!" she hissed angry.

"Care about what?"

"When April came in, I was bummed and you didn't care one way or another. And it's fine I'm a big girl."

"So you wanted me to kiss you?" he asked smirking.

"YES! Now let go," she demanded tucking on her arm. _Great, now he is gloating. _

Instead of letting go he pulled her closer gently brushing his lips over hers. Rory furrowed her eyebrows completely and utterly confused. His hand let go of her wrist and traveled up her spine till it found the back of her neck. He planted sweet kisses on her chin, the tip of her nose and her now closed eyelids.

With all what was left of here coherent thought she pushed him away.

He looked at her, his eyes darkened like the night before.

"Don't do this out of pity," she whispered.

"Silly girl, pity is the last thing I'm feeling right now." Was his reply before his lips descended on her again. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rory could hear the beating of her own heart as her arms snaked around his neck and she parted her lips giving him a sweet welcome in her mouth. What started as a serene exploratory kiss soon grew out to a battle for control on so many levels. Lack of oxygen drew them apart. They were panting, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Now, Ace, was that a pity kiss?" Logan asked smirking.

"No, that was…dazzling." She said blushing.

"Yes it was," He gently rubbed his nose against hers.

"I feel like an Eskimo." Rory said, causing Logan to laugh.

"Well let me tell you this, Ace. You're the cutest Eskimo in mid august I've ever met," he said dipping his head for a rematch.

**AN: see how much I love you, guys? I just couldn't pester you any longer without giving you something :):) I truly hope you like it :) **


	8. That time of the month

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and for the compliments on writing Aprils character. I have to confess, that I've yet to see the girl on the show. There is a summer break here in Holland and the show stopped just before April appeared. The way I write her is just the way I imagine her to be… Anyway… moving along. :)**

**Chapter 8: **_That time of the month_

Rory was snoozing in the soft embrace of her sheets. A sunbeam was teasing her through the closed curtains and she could hear the birds chirping in the tree outside her window. Things that normally would drive her insane, but not this morning or rather afternoon. She lifted her eyelids and couldn't help but smile. Her fingertips touched the lips Logan had claimed as his the previous night, antagonizing, caressing, playing with them. They had been sitting on the porch for hours, and only had sought out their respective beds at first light. She chuckled remembering that he tasted of dark chocolate and coffee. _You really never know what you're going to get. _She thought. There was a soft knock on her door followed by the squeaking sound of it opening.

" Hey, Ace, you awake?" Rory's heart made a little bounce when she heard his voice.

" Almost.." she moved the comforter so that it wouldn't block her view. His eyes were smiling.

"Good, because April has been sitting in the bathroom for close to an hour now."

" What? Why?"

" I have no idea, but I think you should go see what's wrong, since you're a girl and all."

" Oh, so you noticed?" He rolled his eyes.

" Just go look, smart Aleck."

" What about mom?"

" The Inn"

" Hmpf.." she sighed. " Al right."

He caught her in the doorway planting a sweet kiss on her lips, causing her to blush.

She pushed him away playfully.

" Was the whole April-thing a scam to get me out of bed?" she asked feigning annoyance.

He shook his head. " No, April, really barricaded herself in there. You getting out of bed was just a nice extra touch."

She brushed past him and knocked on the bathroom door.

" April? Are you in there?"

" Go away." Her muffled response came.

She looked at Logan, who shrugged and motioned for him to go away.

" April, there is no one here, but me, so whatever problem you're facing I'm positive we can work it out."

No response. _God I need coffee._

" April, I need to pee really really badly." She yelled.

" Go upstairs!"

" April, come on open the door… You can't stay in there forever." Silence. Rory leaned against the door trying to hear what she was doing and almost fell, when April opened the door.

" Hey…" She uttered, but before she could say anything else, April pulled her inside and locked the door.

" I instantly feel claustrophobic," she joked, " this place really is a bunker."

The girl just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, sorry. What's wrong?"

Aprils stared at the ground. " I'm … leaking…"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows and then it downed to her.

" Ohh…well, ok, don't panic. It's natural. We all have it…"

" Duh…"

" It's your first time, right?"

April nodded. Rory opened a few cabinets in search of maxi pads, but could only find tampons.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm looking for maxi pads, but mom and I only use tampons. One second.." she said and left the bathroom.

She found Logan laying on the couch watching TV.

He sat up straight, when she came into the room.

"And…?"

"It's _that _time of the month," she explained using air-quotes.

"Is she ok?"

" Yeah… Could you do something for me?"

" Sure…"

"Could you take my car and drive to the drugstore and buy a pack of maxi pads?"

Logan's facial expression was priceless. It balanced somewhere between shock and horror.

" What? Ace? NO!"

" Come on, Logan, you're a grown man. Luke and mom are working. I'm not dressed and it's kind of an emergency, don't you think?"

"But… I.. I mean don't you have anything in that department?"

"I do, but only tampons and for a young girl who just had her first period maxi pads are better. Now go!" She tossed him the car keys.

"Rooooooryyyy …." He whined.

" Looooooogan…" she mimicked him and slowly pushed him out the door. " Come on! Be a man! See it as a adventure!"

_In omnia paratus. _He thought with a sigh as he wobbled to Rory's car..

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

An hour later, Logan still wasn't back and Rory started getting worried. She was about to call him when the door opened and a very worn out Logan appeared carrying 4 bags. She raised her eyebrows and took the bags from him so he could sit down.

" What is this?" she asked opening one bag and looking inside. It was filled with every kind of maxi pad she could en couldn't think of. So were the other 3.

" Logan?" she asked amusement evident in her voice.

"Hmmm…"

"You look as if you just came home from a battle. I sent you out for one pack not 4 bags."

" Well how am I supposed to know which one? With wings, without wings, extra long, extra soft, for the light days, for the heavy days, ultra absorbent, magically thin, nighttime, daytime, regular, super, black, white, colorless! What was I supposed to do! You threw me to the lions, sold me out, betrayed my dignity, fed me to the wolves…" He rambled.

Rory was trying not to laugh. She put the bags down and sat down next to him placing a hand on his face ushering him to face her.

" Logan, breath…" she told him. " You bought maxi pads, didn't fight in Nam. But I'm sorry if I betrayed your dignity, though I personally think your dignity can survive a dent or two."

" I'm just really glad I'm not a woman today."

" Well you wouldn't have struck my fancy if you were one."

" I struck your fancy, huh?" he asked smirking.

" See nothing wrong with your dignity. It's still sky rocking." She answered lightly punching him on the arm.

He leaned in.

" Do I at least get some reward for the agony I've been through?" he asked his eyes locked on her lips.

She smiled and kissed him briefly standing up.

"Hey, that was worth at least 2 kisses," he complained as Rory picked up the bags from the floor and stuck her tongue out to him.

Logan grinned as she disappeared in the hall and put his feet on the coffee table. _She struck your fancy, pal, rather than the other way round. _

" What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled with a sigh

"Oh I don't know. Game of scrabble? But only if you let me win." Logan's head shot up.

"Lorelai…"

"I heard there were some problems in the girls-department." She said cheerfully, " so I thought I would come home for damage control."

"They're in the bathroom." Logan pointed feeling rather uncomfortable.

" So you like my daughter?" she asked.

Logan cringed.

"It depends on what you understand under like…" he mumbled.

"Hmmm… you like her enough to make out with her on the porch all night?"

Logan just stared at her, speechless.

" Oh, honey, no need to blush." He wasn't blushing, was he?_ It is kind of warm in here._

" She likes you back, you know. And despite being her mother making me biased, I've to tell you that she is one of a kind."

Logan smiled. " That she is."

"Good. Now, I'll go see the girls. Oh and occurrences like this one require a girls-night in. So do you mind to spend the evening with Luke? We'll go to Luke's and he'll come here. You two can bond, or whatever it is you guys do."

Logan nodded and Lorelai ran away yelling "Momma-bear is HOME!"

_Bonding with Luke, that ought to be interesting…_

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The girls were gone. The house was completely quit. So uncharacteristically empty. He heard the door opening. That probably was Luke. With a sigh he stood up and picked up his crutches, going in to the kitchen to greet him.

Luke was filling the refrigerator with food. He looked up when he noticed Logan standing in the kitchen.

" Hey," he said.

" Hey," Logan could wrap almost everyone around his finger. It didn't matter if it was someone from society or someone he met on the street. He could switch between charms in a blink, but with Luke he was uncertain of how to approach him.

" Want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure…" Logan sat down at the kitchen table as Luke handed him his beer.

"Thanks," There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry. I had a weird day today," Luke said, "My daughter told me she had her first period and all I did was stare. God my mother would be proud of me." He took a swing of his beer.

"Tell me about it. Rory sent me to the store to buy maxi pads and I didn't think I would make it back."

They both started laughing. The ice was broken.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't memorize it!" Lorelai defended herself.

"That's the same!" Both April and Rory yelled.

Lorelai had forgotten the grand finale of the evening: _Grease_. Every girls night needed a sing along musical.

After some more yelling and a popcorn fight, that Luke would never let them live down, it was Rory who put on her shoes and walked into the night to get the DVD.

She opened the door and could hear the TV playing. She was amazed and amused at sight before her when she entered the living room and found Logan and Luke on the couch sleeping. They both had their feet on the coffee table, both were still holding a beer in their hands and both had their chins resting on their chest. She came closer wishing she a camera. It's was simply cute. She smiled and freed the beer bottle out of Logan's hand careful not to wake him. Pulling a blanked from a chair she covered him with it and gently brushed her lips over his temple. He stirred lightly and Rory held her breath. He didn't wake up though and Rory moved to Luke pulling a blanket over his sleeping body. She turned off the TV and swiftly found _Grease._ After one more look at the two sleeping men, she stepped into the mild mid August night and breathed in the fresh air. It was closing to one in the morning as Rory slowly started moving in the direction of Luke's Hardware Store. She couldn't help but feel at ease, calm and happy. She turned her eyes to the beautiful starry sky and smiled. It was just that time of the month..

**AN: I really really hope you like it. This is the product of a mopish, rainy day with me being sick and accompanied only buy my notebook, (whom I love dearly :)) :) :) **

**_And please don't forget to review. Suggestions are also always welcome!_**

**P.S. I have already 2 other stories in my mind pretty much worked out. :) So after I finish this one in a chappie or 5-6, you' won't get rid of me yet :) hahaha **


	9. The Gods must be crazy

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**AN: You guys are really great:)**

**Chapter 9: **_The Gods must be crazy_

"Hmmm… Hades' wife..." Rory mused.

Sitting on the bench on the porch she was trying to crack the New York Times crossword puzzle. She had her feet in Logan's lap, who was sitting next to her, reading the sports section.

"Persephone," Logan said turning a page.

"What?"

"Persephone, Hades' wife," he elaborated without taking his eyes of the page he was reading, "Ah damn, stupid Mets."

Rory looked at him with amusement.

"P-e-r-s…" he started and Rory laughed.

He looked up at her with a smirk.

"I doesn't fit?"

Rory wrote the name on it's place in the puzzle.

"Like a glove."

"Good. And yes, I like mythology. The stories are usually very nice."

"Tell me…," she urged him. Logan's eyes lingered on her face for a moment.

"Tell you what?"

"The story of Hades and Persephone."

"Well Hades was madly in love with Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, who is the goddess of the harvest and nature. And as it was very popular during those days, he just robed her. Demeter was heartbroken and asked Zeus if she could have her daughter back. Zeus not to fond of the idea of getting in to a fight with either one of them decided upon a settlement. Persephone would spend one half of the year with Hades and the other half with Demeter. The half of the year that Persephone is with her mother, Demeter is happy and nature flourishes, the half that Persephone has to spend in the underworld the nature is withered, for Demeter is mourning the loss of her precious daughter.."

"Summer and winter," Rory said when he was finished and Logan nodded.

"That's a beautiful story, very sexist, but beautiful."

Logan laughed.

"Well you'll have to overlook that fact since the story goes back a couple thousand years." He said running his fingers over the bare sole of her foot, causing her to giggle.

"Are you ticklish, Ace?" he asked a devilish grin playing on his lips.

"No…." she answered trying to pull her feet away.

"No?" his fingers ran over her soles again. Rory shrieked.

"Stop it"

"Not ticklish, huh?" his hand was now teasing the inside of her knee.

"Oh, God, Logan! Stop," she lamented trying to escape, but he only pulled her closer to him, attacking her sides.

"Yes, I'm ticklish!" she yelled, " Now stop! I'm going to pee myself!"

"I need to hear you say the magic words," he said.

"What magic words?"

"Master and Commander."

"That's ridiculous and sexist!" she exclaimed.

At that his hands wandered under her camisole pestering her bare skin. She wriggled under him laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! **_Master and Commander_**!" she finished between clashed teeth.

Logan stopped immediately. Her breathing was ragged and her chest was rising and falling deeply as she was catching her breath. _God, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?_ Logan thought.

"I'll name a shrub after you," she puffed, " something prickly and hard to eradicate."

He smirked at the reference to the movie and pulled her in his lap, wrapping his arm around her back in the same motion. With his free hand he brushed her silky curls out of the way and pressed his lips on her pulse. He gently nibbled up and down her neck and ended with a soft kiss on her lips. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Rory became aware of the fact that his lips weren't continuing the sweet harassment and she uttered a complaining sound.

"What was that, Ace?" he asked smirking. Rory opened her eyes and blushed, when she realized the affect he had on her.

"Do you want more?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goose bumps.

_Unbelievable, _Rory thought,_ that guy has an ego the size of the moon. Yes! She wanted more, but today his arrogant head wouldn't get the satisfaction of her voicing that wish. _In a swift motion she straddled him, pressing her lips on his. She didn't ask for entrance, but barged in, pushing her tongue deep in his mouth coaxing a moan. After a few moments she pulled back. Logan leaned in trying to recapture her lips, wanting more, but she evaded him and did a happy dance inside when he groaned in frustration. Once in a while she would brush her lips lightly over his, but didn't let him kiss her back, making his vexation grow. _Take that, Huntzberger! _His irritation hit the boiling point when Rory sweetly smiled at him and whispered: "Do you want more?"

_Damn you! _He thought as he grabbed her head and pressed his lips on hers overwhelmed by the burning desire. The kiss was raw, his touch rough. When they broke up for air, both were panting. Logan could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth. He brushed his fingers over his lips, but there was nothing. His eyes wondered to her lips and he cringed seeing a drop of blood on Rory's sweet lips.

Cursing under his breath he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ace."

She smiled.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not ok. Me throwing myself at you like a goddamn vampire is not ok, Rory." He murmured softly touching her bottom lip. "Does it hurt?"

"No. We both weren't very demure. Don't worry." She answered wrapping her arms around his neck enveloping him in a hug. "The Gods must be crazy today."

Logan hugged her back and sighed. His eye caught a black SUV turning in to the driveway. He glanced at the custom-made license plate carrying the absurd slogan 'Aussielicious'.

"Ace, the gods must be really crazy…"

**AN: Ok I know it's short. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I promise I'll post chappie 10 before you can say 'havermoutpap' :):) (correctly). Ehm I know this whole chapter is one big make out session without a beginning or an end :P, sorry.**

**And then there was this question I had. My rating is T, but what do I do if _hypothetically _the rating in one of the following chapters changes:) If someone could help me with that… :) thanx**


	10. The Gods must be crazy II

**Disclaimer: ** Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 10. **_The Gods must be crazy II_

_Logan hugged her back and sighed. His eye caught a black SUV turning in to the driveway. He glanced at the custom-made license plate carrying the absurd slogan 'Aussielicious'. _

"_Ace, the gods must be really crazy…"_

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

Rory let go of Logan and climbed of of him.

"Who is that?" she asked pulling her clothes straight.

"That, Ace…" Logan started, but didn't get a chance to finish, for the car door opened and a guy in sunglasses and a T-Shirt saying '_If I follow you home, will you keep me?'_ yelled.

"There you are, mate! Thank God! I didn't know Connecticut was so big! And Colin drives like a geriatric snail!"

"I DO NOT!" another guy opened the door.

Rory looked at them an then at Logan who had a half sided smirk on his face.

"… are Finn and Colin" he finished as if that explained things in itself.

They came closer still bickering about whose fault it was that they got lost 4 times.

"Guys!" Logan yelled.

Finn grinned. "Logan, lad, mate, comrade! I missed ya! Europe without you, was just not the same! You didn't call, didn't write, didn't well, you didn't and we had to call Honor, who is in Paris by the way. Did you know she is in Paris?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, she said you were staying with one eh… what was her name, mate?" He looked at Colin.

Colin sighed exaggerated: "Rory Gilmore"

"Yes, Rory Gilmore in a town called Sleepy Hollow. I mean even GPS couldn't find it!"

"You bloody idiot!" Colin yelled, "Is that what you put in the GPS? No wonder we got lost 4 times! It's Stars Hollow! STARS!"

Logan shot Rory an amused glance. She was just staring at them. They were exactly as Logan had described them. And here she had been thinking that he had been overreacting.

"Guys! Enough! Come on now. Colin, you know better than to let Finn program the GPS."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed

"Finn, I love you, but it's true and it's only criticism at Colin's address."

"Oh ok then!" he said cheerfully. "And who are you, love?"

He took her hand planting a theatrical kiss on the back. "You're cute as a button! To bad not a redhead."

Rory laughed. _God, what a character!_

"I'm Rory," she said, "Rory Gilmore."

He scratched his head: "Where have I heard that before?"

"Don't even try to answer that…" Colin told her, when she opened her mouth. "I'm Colin McRae, the sane one in the group."

Finn snorted.

"You're just a stick in the mud."

"And you're a pain in the ass!"

"So these are your friends?" Rory asked Logan.

"Yes… Although moments like these just make me want to scream."

"So you guys want a tour of Stars Hallow?" Rory asked.

Colin raised an eyebrow.

"It's a one in a lifetime experience. This town is almost as crazy as you two," Rory offered.

Colin looked at Logan, who nodded with sparkling eyes.

"Well fine, ok! Show me your town!" Colin said with a smile.

"Me too! Me too!" Finn put an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"What about you?" Rory asked Logan.

"I'm just going to slow you down. Go. I'm going to take a well needed nap." He answered laying down on the bench and stuffing a cushion under his head.

"Well, ok, we'll be back in an our or so." She said walking down the steps of the porch, followed by Colin and Finn.

"Hey, Ace!" Logan called. "Don't forget miss Patty!"

Rory laughed with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"OOOOH!" Finn jumped up excitedly, "who is miss Patty? Is she a redhead?"

"She is one of a kind, Finn, one of a kind."

_**Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

After the Stars Hollow tour, a memorable run-in with miss Patty AND Babette, coffee at Luke's and waking up Logan – something taking lots of effort, Rory learned – they all decided to have a little picnic at the lake. And now they were laying in the warm August sun surrounded by food, that Luke had supplied, and laughing about Finn's reenactment of _'Passion of the Christ'. _

"That was…" Rory whipped away her tears, "hilarious. I mean Jesus with an Australian accent… It is Australian, right?"

"Well that stands out like a dog's balls, love, " he answered. Rory spit out her soda.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Finn, don't throw that hideous Aussie slang on the girl just yet." Colin remarked.

"Hideous?" Finn feigned hurt, "Hideous? You're hideous!"

"So guys, I thought you weren't coming home for another 2 weeks." Logan said,

preventing another "oh no it isn't, oh yes it is" fight.

"We weren't , but here we were sitting on the Piazza Navona in Rome and I was so bored I could hear my hair grow," Finn began, "quit awful actually." He lay down next to Rory.

Colin sighed.

"It was indeed the dullest vacation in Europe we've ever had." Collin agreed.

"Ah you really missed Logan.." Logan cooed.

"We did, mate," Finn said in a uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Logan asked, when Finn ended his confession wiping a fake tear.

"You're so loving.." he answered launching himself at Logan.

"Careful!" Rory yelled and found 3 pairs of amused eyes looking at her.

"What!" Her face turned red. "He spent 5 weeks in a hospital. No need to squeeze him."

She reasoned.

"Jealous, love?" Finn grinned.

"Of you!"

"What? Am I not jelousible?"

"That is not even a word!"

"It is a word if you can say it!" Finn pouted.

"God, how did you get into Yale?"

"Daddy's money." He shrugged with no shame what so ever.

Logan's eyes were still lingering on Rory. That protective streak she had showed, made him melt inside.

_Huntzberger, you are such a softy._

"Isn't that right, Huntzberger?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe Finn did squeeze you a bit to much. Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Colin, what do you want?"

"Sure you are," Colin said with a meaningful look at Rory, who was laughing at Finn's antiques. " I was saying that Finn is plainly stupid and you're king of the sloths and I'm the only one who takes his time in college seriously."

Logan laughed: "You are also the only one who does what he truly wants."

"So not the point.."

".. or even better!" Finn yelled, "The time that Logan had the hots for this woman in Italy…"

"Finn…" Logan grunted, " There is no need for that recap."

Finn grinned.

Rory put a hand over Logan's mouth when he wanted to argue more and said:

"Do tell, Finny,"

"One thing, love, do NOT call me Finny!"

He took a deep breath. "So it was the summer of 2003 and it was our second day in Rome, when Logan met this…"

_**Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

"… so we ran through half the city, trying to lose the carrabinieri," Finn finished.

"Logan, I can't look at you in the same way ever again!" Rory laughed.

"Ha Ha.. You laugh! I'll get back at you, you'll see. I would start looking over your shoulder at Yale if I were you." His voice was sarcastic, but his eyes were laughing. He was different with his friends Rory had noticed. He was more at ease, laid back, more himself she was guessing. And boy, did those guys have a history.

"Tell me more, Finny!"

"I told you not to call me Finny!" He yelled putting a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Why not? You call me love, and Finny is really cute."

"That is it!" He jumped up and started unbuckling his pants.

"Eh.. Finn?" the remaining three asked. In the mean time Finn was pulling his T-shirt over his head and was now standing in merely his Winnie the Pooh boxers.

"You deserve punishment, love," he said grinning mischievously, "First that farce with those two violent women and now FINNY!" He pulled her to her feet and threw her over his shoulder before she could even protest.

"Finn, put me down!" she shrieked.

"No, love, we are going for a little swim!"

"Swim? Finn? NO!"

Colin and Logan were laughing hysterically as Finn started walking in the direction of the water, with a kicking and screaming Rory.  
With a loud Tarzan-like yelp Finn dove under, pulling Rory with him. She emerged a few moments later gasping for air. When she located Finn she grabbed his head and pushed him under water.

"I would actually pay to see that show," Logan said to Colin observing the drowning of Finn.

Colin grinned.

"So what the deal with her?" he asked, knowing she wasn't just a one night fuck, but also knowing that his friend never had a real relationship in his life.

Logan sighed running his hands through his messy hair.

"I don't know yet," he said, "and believe me I've tried to figure it out."

"She's nice," Colin said, "different, smart, funny. Nice."

Logan looked at the person he saw as a brother and in a way was glad of his approval.

"Thanks, man. "

At that moment Finn ran past them yelling in a high pitched voice.

"Help, she's mad! Jesus, lads!"

"Ohhh FINNY!" Rory ran after him with a stick high above her head, "I'm not done with you yet!"

**AN: God, sorry that it took so long. One of my housemates was trying to do some electric engineering and the house was deprived of electricity for like 2 hours. And then internet just died! So sad… I had to crawl into a closet to fix it and well I have… so yay for me! And yay for you… because it's your reviews that keep me going :) And I read a review written by a fellow dutchy! Goodie! Ik ben niet alleen! And I guess I have to let you say longer words… before a chappie is posted… Anyway enough meaningless babble… lets post this baby. Hope you like it. Read and review! **


	11. Let it rain

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 11: **_Let it rain _

"Rory, it's been a pleasure. I'm sure I'll see lots more of you," Colin said with a smile and a quick glance at Logan, who was leaning against the SUV. "I would hug you, but…" he motioned at her dirty appearance covered in mud, algae, dust and blueberry jam. Twigs were sticking out of her hair.

The warm August afternoon was replaced by a sweltering August evening and Logan's friends were about to leave.

Rory laughed. "Excellent self-preservation instincts."

She liked Colin. He was a bit ridged at first but when you got to know him he was absolutely fun to hang around with.

"God, Finn either drowned in the shower or he's going through your underwear drawer…"

Rory gasped and sprinted towards the house.

"Rory already flogged him with a stick. Said stick left permanent marks on Finn's but. Why rile her up even more?" Logan asked amused.

"He called me a stick in the mud." Colin shrugged.

" You called him a pain in the ass."

"Well, he does have one, due to your lady friend," He grinned.

Logan laughed. Yes, the sight of Rory chasing Finn around the lake with a stick was priceless. Eventually she had cornered him on the mooring and whooped his ass.

"Steph is going to die, when she hears this."

"She'll be Rory's new best friend back in college. Speaking of Steph. I promised her to meet her at 10 it's almost 9 already. Where is that bloody plague from down under? Can't I just leave him here?"

Simultaneously with those words Rory and Finn appeared. Arms linked and laughing.

"I guess they made up." Logan smirked.

"Pity." Was Colin's answer, "the world is a dull place again."

Logan patted him on the back.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

"Bye, love," Finn said enveloping her in a bear hug, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Bye, Finn." She giggled giving him a peck on the cheek. "And sorry for any irreversible damage."

"Yes," Finn said rubbing his behind, "you are absolutely an evil spunk,"

"Get in the car already!" Colin yelled, "We're going to be late."

"O don't be such an anal fossil!" Finn yelled back, "I want to drive!"

"No!"

"It's my car!"

"You're not driving when my life is at stake."

"But it says "Aussielicious"," Finn whined. "It's not "Aussielicious" when you're driving… It's fuddy-duddy when you drive!"

"Either you get in the car or you can walk home! And then there will be no redheads for you tonight."

"Jesus! Aren't you a square?" he mumbled giving Logan a manly hug and getting in the car.

Logan moved to stand next to Rory who waved at them as the car pulled out of the driveway. Finn was hanging out of the window, waving and yelling till he got one of Babbete's bushes into his face.

"Ouch!" both Rory and Logan uttered.

"I'm Ok …" They could faintly hear as the car turned around the corner.

Rory smiled at Logan.

"Some friends you have.."

"Yes, they are quit original… sorry that they just sprung their visit on you."

Rory laughed:

"That's a very eloquent way of defining the two, but it's ok. They are nice, weird, but nice. I had fun… Most of the time..." She added looking down at her dirty clothes, "I'm in urgent need of a shower."

Logan turned his eyes on the sky. At the horizon dark puffy clouds were forming.

"It's going to rain.." he said

Rory shrugged. "So let it rain." She looked at her watch.

"It stopped." She said pouting.

"What stopped?"

"My watch. It's either that or it's 4 in the afternoon at the moment."

Logan looked at her worn and shabby watch.

"I think it was his time.."

Rory laughed. "That was one bad joke!"

"I know, horrible, sorry."

Smirking he leaned in for a kiss, but before his lips could touch hers she yelled: "PHONE!" and bolted towards the house for the second time that day. Logan shook his head with a sigh, and slowly started limping after her.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone out of breath.

"Rory?"

"Sookie? O my god! Is mom ok? Why aren't you two back yet?"

The two women had gone on a shopping trip to New York. She had completely forgotten with the arrival of the two loons.

"Oh, sweets, everything is ok. Well except, that Lorelai plundered the margarita bar in a pre-bachelorette party spirit. So we are staying the night. No worries! We'll be back tomorrow."

"Well, let her drink lots of coffee. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do, honey, don't worry."

"Bye, Suki!"

"Bye!"

"Everything ok?" Rory turned at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. Mom is drunk. They are staying the night in New York." She laughed.

"I guess it's just the two of us tonight with mom being in New York, April at her moms and Luke helping out Liz with TJ and his non existent handyman skills."

Logan smirked.

"Now where did I put that axe?"

She hit him on the arm.

" I'm going to jump in the shower and you go play scrabble with Paul Anka." She said kicking out her shoes.

Logan sat down on the couch and noticed that the dog was staring at him.

"I'm not going to play with you," he told him.

Paul Anka tilted his head as if he understood what Logan was saying and let his big pink tongue hang out of his hairy muzzle wagging his tail.

"Ah! Gross!" He heard Rory yell.

"What?" Logan yelled.

" Finn is so so…How come you don't leave wet towels sprawled on the bathroom floor?" her muffled voice replied.

"That's because I'm civilized, Ace, and Finn well he's not.. Imagine what it's like to live with him."

He heard her laugh and turn on the shower. For a brief moment he closed his eyes.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

"I'm hungry. What do you say we order..."

Rory stopped when she noticed that Logan was sleeping. She watched him for a while only accompanied by the rain tapping on the window. This was the third time she had watched him sleep and every time he looked more beautiful then before. She leaned in planting a sweet kiss on his lips. When she pulled back her heart jumped for he was staring at her intensely. She blushed and wanted to take a step back, but his arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"It's raining" she said meekly.

"So let it rain…"

**AN: I guess, cover your eyes if you're not at ease with them having sex. ;) (M, I think, where do you draw the line? shrug)**

Her heart was pounding as his lips traveled down her neck, her collarbone and down the v that her bathrobe had left uncovered. His fingers wandered into the terrycloth and were slowly pushing the baby blue bathrobe of her shoulders as if testing her reaction. Rory couldn't move one way or the other. All her senses were focused on the body part Logan's lips and hands were touching. She gasped as his teeth gently grazed her nipple, teasing her.

Logan couldn't get enough of her creamy alabaster skin carrying the peach fragrance of her soap. He nuzzled the valley between her breaths, while his hands crept up her satin thighs. She arched her back when he reached her center. He just stayed there for a moment enjoying the heat her body was spreading, but not doing anything. With an impatient groan she freed her arms from the bathrobe sleeves and pulled him closer twining her fingers in his hair and moving her hips against his hand.

"Logan…" she cried softly.

He complied slowly entering her with his fingers, stroking her most sensitive spot coaxing a moan. She arched her back, pulling his hair as he moved faster. Her breathing was rapid her eyes closed. She was moving against him pressing her nails in his neck. She was so close. Logan's mouth started harassing her breasts again, pushing her over the edge. She came moaning his name.

For a moment he just sat there, holding her slummed body, stroking her wet hair as the wind made the trees nearby moan and a burst of thunder shook the ground. The lights flickered and enveloped the room in dusk.

"How cliché..." Rory chuckled

She got up taking his hand in hers and pulling him off the couch urging him to follow her. She cautiously led him to her bedroom, closing the door. Her fingers found the hem of his T-Shirt and started lifting it up. Logan raised his arms and she pulled it over his head. He whispered her name as she showered his torso with kisses pulling him to the bed and pressed her soft naked flesh against him. Her hands traveled to his pants, unzipping them and he pressed his groin in her hand.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear and though he couldn't see it due to the dim light, he was almost certain she was blushing.

Rory blushed, but the knowledge that she was turning him on gave her confidence and she pushed him on the bed freeing him of his pants and straddling him.

"Gentle, now.." he laughed softly as she leaned over and left a trail of kisses going south. When he felt her teeth pester his erection, he let out a "Jesus Christ" that probably could be heard in Hartford. He only hoped Babbette wouldn't come knocking on the window.

"You little…" He pulled her up and turned them around so she now was laying under him. He looked her in the eyes for a moment…

"Do you have…" She bucked her hips coaxing Logan to groan.

"I'm on the pill." Logan nodded. He never ever trusted a girl with birth control, but he was quit sure Rory wasn't a gold digging whore trying to get pregnant with his child to get his money. He slowly entered her never braking his stare. And remained still for a while letting her get used to him inside her and getting used to her tightness around him.

"Logan…" She bucked her hips once again prompting him to move. He smiled at her nuzzling her nose and coaxing a smile in return and set a slow steady rhythm.

_**Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

**AN: You can look now :):) (T again )**

He spent hours taking in her touch, drinking her cries and losing himself in his own and was now laying next to her half asleep. They needed to talk in the morning about the occurrences of that night , but for now he could only sleep.

Rory was slumbering next to him. She was absolutely exhausted. Her body felt wonderfully used and warm in Logan's arms. Regrets would come in the morning, but at the moment sleep was the only thing on her mind.

Their breathing slowed as the couple drifted of to a deep dreamless sleep, a raindrop prelude playing on the background.

**AN: So.. ha finished… a bit drama coming up. Guess have to add a few more chappie's to the previous 5-6, I think it will be 15/16 chapters in total, but you never know with my chaotic head :P … so read and review, hope you like it. Oh and for the Finn/ Colin lovers amongst you: It's not the end of them ;)**


	12. The morning after

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls!

**AN: wow need to write crappy chapters more often, cause the reviews (I'll admit I was a little afraid to look) were amazing. You got me on the road again with your advise and input! So therefore a second version of chappie 12. Tell me what you think and which one is better and I'll remove the one that you liked less. And yes I'll post chappie 13 in a blink :)**

**Chapter 12:** _The Morning After… (version 2) _

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _

That was all that Rory could think when she woke up naked with an equally naked Logan next to her.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _She kept repeating in her head as she slowly slid out of his embrace, not wanting to wake him. With a loud thump her body hit the ground. _Au! Guess, the bed was smaller than I thought._

"Rory?"

She almost got an heart attack at the sound of his sleepy voice. _SHIT! _She reached for his shirt, that was sadly laying on the bedroom floor, and pulled it over her head.

**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Logan heard a dull sound of something hitting the floor and cracked open his eyes. She was gone. He called her name, but no answer came. Sitting up in her bed he looked around and found her laying on the floor, wrestling with his T-shirt.

"Ace?" he asked partly confused, partly amused. "What are you doing?"

Rory's head shot up. Blushing she got up from the floor. Logan smirked and reached out for her, pulling her on the bed, kissing her as his hand traveled under his T-Shirt cupping her warm breast.

"You look unbelievably sexy in that T-shirt, Ace…" he mumbled in between kisses.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory gasped as his hand made contact with her skin. But then she remembered: _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"No need to exasperate!" was his cheeky response.

Her hands dug his out from under the shirt and pushed him away.

"Logan.., this.., I …,"

"We need to talk?" he finished for her with a sih.

She nodded.

"Preferably fully clad. So I …" she motioned to the bathroom, " So you can…" With a sigh she got of the bed and walked out of the door with some clothes in her arms.

She got dressed slowly as if stalling time. God, she so wasn't the girl for painful morning after talk. When she finally resurfaced, Logan was in the kitchen, half-dressed poring coffee in two large mugs. For a moment she just wanted to run.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Logan noticed her standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a red sweater, 2 sizes too big. She wanted to run. That much was obvious. Her hands were buried in the monstrous sleeves of the hideous sweater, that could keep a mammoth warm in the middle of the ice age. She looked the way she had looked in the hospital when she had broken up with Dean, but then multiplied by 2.

Slowly he put the mugs on the kitchen table, careful not to spook her as if she was one of his horses and sat down. After a moment she also pulled out a chair and sat down cradling her mug of life elixir.

For a while they sat in silence drinking their coffee. Logan tried to will the nasty feeling in his stomach away and attempted to figure out what would come next.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory sat in front of him in a kitchen enveloped in a uncomfortable silence. _Our first. _She thought. She looked at him for a brief moment trying to find the words.

"I didn't force this on you, Rory," he said, "you didn't ask me to stop and I didn't ask you to undress me."

"I know," She answered, " but that doesn't make it ok."

"It doesn't ?"

"No. I mean we barely know each other. 3 weeks, Logan. That's just **way **to soon."

She said not looking at him.

"Huh … and what do you want me to do about that? It's kind of hard to reverse." His voice was slightly bitter. "If you feel that way, you had to say something before we spent the whole night having sex."

"This is not my fault, Logan!" she started getting mad.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Now it was his turn to get mad.

"So it's mine? First of all I don't get what your problem is. We are two grownup people, who like each other and we don't live in the middle ages, for crying out loud. So we had sex. It's not the end of the world. Second of all: It wasn't just me Rory. Call me arrogant if you want but you weren't complaining last night while screaming my name. And third of all: Making out with someone you know three weeks till his mind clouds is ok, but having sex isn't ? I'm just a tiddy- biddy confused here"

She looked at him her eyes spitting fire.

"First of all, " she mimicked him. "Don't you dare thinking you know my world. You may experience having sex with someone you barely know as something completely normal, but I don't ! I prefer to be in a relationship before I have sex. Have you ever been in a relationship? Have you ever slept with a girl more than once? You might see this as a regular fuck, but excuse me if I find it remorseful."

He opened his mouth to respond but she held her hand up never breaking her rant.

"Second of all you **are** arrogant and not just a little bit at that. And childish to add to that list. For steering this conversation in that direction. And third of all! NO! Making out is not the same as sex! I thought someone like you would know that." She was yelling the last part.

"Someone like me!" he was offended. _Who did she think she was?_

"Yes someone who has 20 girls on speed dial ready to pull down their knickers and someone who goes 'golfing'", she used air quotes, "with Paris Hilton. Someone who probably never dated a girl longer than a week and who doesn't even know the definition of being in a relationship. Someone like you."

"So all of a sudden you think you know me?" he asked her in an ice cold voice ," I have no right to judge you because I don't know you, but you have the right to judge me because you read some half ass 30 ct gossip magazine? And don't let me get started on your relationships, or lack there off."

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory felt tears coming up. That last remark stung badly. She got up from the table not wanting for him to see her cry and left the kitchen. She needed to get out of the same breathing space as him. Luke's, she wanted to go to Luke's and eat a giant plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Rory, stop running, I'm not going to chase you around." He called after her.

"We're finished, Logan." She answered pulling the door closed behind her and stepping in the rain.

**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Fine we're finished," he mumbled angrily, but soon that anger was replaced by a certain sadness. He realized that he might have lost a friend. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Frank?"

**AN: HA! HA HA HA! I think this is better and I'm sorry for making you read the same chapter twice, it's just. I couldn't leave it like that. That stupid chapter just kept gnawing at me. So tell me, tell me, is this really better or am I driving you insane? **


	13. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**AN: So the majority of you chose the second morning after chapter (hey, that almost rhymes) .. :) so I guess bye bye chappie 1. Thank you for all the great reviews and for the wonderful feedback, Smilingbaby :). On to the next… **

**Chapter 13:**_ Goodbye_

"Rory, hey!" Luke greeted her as she entered the diner after having a good cry at the mooring by the lake. It seemed just yesterday, that she had chased Finn around that lake and lashed him with a stick. _Wait, it was yesterday, _she thought with a bitter smile.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting down at the counter.

"Are you ok? You don't look ok. What happened?"

"I … had a bad night." _Not entirely the truth, but also not entirely a lie. _She loved Luke as a father, but she didn't think he would take a "_yes, I slept with Logan, I regretted it, he didn't concur , we got into a awful fight and then I ran out_" well.

"So, coffee?" Luke asked his stepdaughter- to- be.

"Lots of it," Rory replied with a sly smile.

"You know that stuff is going to kill you, right? Why don't you drink a cup of tea once in a while?"

She made a face. "Tea! Juk! And can I have a huge plate of blueberry pancakes?"

Shaking his head, Luke poured her mug to the rim.

"Thank you, Luke." She said. _Thank you, for just being there. _She felt as a ship in a storm, that had reached the safe embrace of a port. While she was sipping her coffee her thoughts drifted of to Logan. He had hurt her, but it was just now that she realized she had hurt him to… Well, maybe not hurt per se, but she had been hypocritical by judging him and becoming angry when he did the same. God, her mom could be home any second now. _Not good, not good at all! What am I going to tell her? "You ask me why we can't be in the same room together? Huh… well it all happened when you were in New York. First we had sex till I couldn't think straight anymore and then I figured out that I don't take sex lightly!"_ She was going to be so disappointed. _When did you become such a screw-up, Gilmore? _At least she could be home before she was. That would give her time to think of something and she owed Logan an apology. Gulping down the coffee in monstrous draughts she stood up and ran out the diner…

"What about your pancakes?" she could hear Luke call, but had no time to respond. She needed to get home.

_**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

Logan finished writing his note for Rory and looked around the living room one more time. He didn't want to have to come back to pick something up he had accidentally forgotten. A honk. _That must be Frank. _He sighed. He had grown fond of this quirky house and its inhabitants. He would miss it. But the only way to deal with this drama was to leave it behind him and return to his life. This whole summer was some kind of havoc. First the accident, then the hospital and now this. He picked up his bag and was searching for a place to put the note, when he heard the front door open. _Rory. _

"I'm home," a singsong voice exclaimed. _Lorelai. Great! _"Whose Rolls is that?"

She entered the living room and stopped when she saw Logan with his bag on his shoulder.

"Logan. Hey,"

"Hey." He greeted her uncomfortably.

"Where is Rory?"

"She's at Luke's I believe."

They both stood silently facing each other for a while.

"Is that your car outside?" she asked then.

He nodded.

"Does she know you are leaving?"

He shook no.

"May I ask what happened? I mean I was drunk one night. That much couldn't have happened, could it?"

_You have no idea. _

"I don't think it's my place to tell you." He then said, " Could you give her this?"

He handed a confused Lorelai the note.

"Thank you for your hospitality and good luck with the upcoming wedding." He said sincerely and limped past her, leaving her standing completely flabbergasted.

He greeted Frank, giving him his bag and got in the car.

"Where to, sir?" Frank asked.

"Home," he answered with a sigh and took one last look at the house and the funny red lawnmower parked in front as Frank turned around the corner.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

Rory burst through the door out of breath.

"Lo-" she started, but stopped when she saw a frazzled Lorelai standing in the living room.

"Mom? You're back."

"Yes, would you please explain to me what is going on?"

"I…"

"I come home and find a Roll Royce with chauffeur in our driveway and Logan on the brink of leaving. I ask him why and he doesn't answer me. Tell me that I am imagining thins due to my hangover."

He had left. He had just left. That stung perhaps even more than his words. She sat down on the couch burying her face in her hands.

"What happened, hun? I thought you two were crazy about each other."

Rory looked at her mother on the brink of tears.

"It just… we were to different and we said things to each other, but he just left. Without telling me!"

"Honey, you are not making sense what so ever."

"You are going to hate me." She whispered.

"What? Why? I would never hate you!"

"Last night we…you know."

"Oh my virgin ears!" Lorelai yelled, covering her ears. "I understand that you are grown up, but as your mother… just spare me the details, ok?"

"Sorry…Well I woke up this morning and I panicked. I mean I barely know him and I guess we had the "talk" and he didn't agree with me and I left and now you'll hate me for being stupid and rushing things and…"

"Rory! You are ranting. Calm down."

Rory took a deep breath and looked at her mother with a slight fear of what she would see.

But the woman held a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm not to fond of the idea of you sleeping with him or any other guy for that matter and I do think you rushed things. But by no means do I hate you and by no means do I think you're stupid. Sometimes we get caught up and one thing leads to another. He didn't force himself onto you, did he?"

"No of course not."

"Good. And you were…"

Rory blushed.

"Yes! I was careful."

"Good," she sighed, " that hangover is really standing it's ground."

"Do you want coffee?" Rory asked.

"No. Oh my God, I never thought that word would come out of my mouth one day. I just want sleep. You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be, thanks mom." Lorelai hugged her daughter and got up. She was about to go upstairs when Rory asked her softly:

"Did he say anything before he left?"

"No... he looked a bit frazzled himself. Sorry." Rory nodded looking at the bright orange carpet.

"Oh… forgive me. It's just my head is exploding. He left a note." She dug it out of her pocket and handed it to Rory. "Do you want me to stay while you're reading it?"

Rory shook her head and took it with her to her room.

She stared at the bed for a moment. It evidently carrying the marks of a night of lovemaking. The sheets were ruffled and were scattered through the whole bed. A lone tear escaped her eye and she angrily whipped it away, unfolding the note. Her eyes quickly read the lines.

_Dear Rory, Ace, _

_Under the circumstances it is better for everyone if I leave. So when you read this note, I'll probably be heading home. Don't worry and don't feel bad. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. It means more than you'll ever know. _

_And I'm sorry, for not regretting what happened between us and for the things I said. I really am, Ace._

_Huh, I guess the one who said that the most difficult thing for people to say in 25 words or less is goodbye, was right._

_I guess this is Goodbye then, _

_Logan_

She read it again and again and felt a sadness overcome her. Somehow saying goodbye to Logan Huntzberger left a void in her. Another tear traced a path on her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. She sat down on her bed and let them fall freely. They dripped on the paper smudging the ink and slowly making it unreadable.

**AN: Sad I know. Sorry :) Read and review!**


	14. Bad weather always looks worse through a

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls!

**Chapter 14: **_Bad weather always looks worse through a window_

Colin, Finn and Stephanie were observing as their best friend was whispering something to a random ditsy blonde, who currently was sitting in his lap, and made her giggle. She got up from his lap and pulled him up with her.

"Enjoy your Friday night, guys." Logan said as he got ready to follow the girl out of the pub.

"Logan…," Colin started, but stopped when he saw the cynical expression on his face. "Have fun." He finished with a sigh.

Logan waved and disappeared out of sight.

"You are such a wimp." Finn stated taking a swing from his Guinness.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You don't have the guts to confront him."

"And you do? I thought that it was pretty obvious after almost a decade of friendship that Logan is as stubborn as a dog with a beef bone. Do you blame me if I don't want to get bitten?"

Finn sighed. "I'll talk to the lad. It's been a week now since he got home al moody. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going right now! And I'm confronting him!" He stood up slightly swaying and finished his beer. But a redhead brushed past him as he wanted to leave.

"On second thought… It can wait until tomorrow!" he grinned as he sprinted after the desired Sheila.

Colin shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He mumbled and earned himself a punch from Stephanie.

"Except for you, my dear, except for you," he grinned as he leaned in for a kiss.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Logan's hands slid under her dress as Ashley was unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands skillfully working their way down. She kissed his chest and abdomen. Logan closed his eyes as he felt her mouth moving south and her hands wrestling with his belt.

"Rory.." he huskily called. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over him.

"Ashley. My name is Ashley," she said looking up.

"I know. But, I said Rory. I did, didn't I?" Logan pushed her off of him and got up from the bed.

"I have to go. Sorry." He buckled his belt and grabbed his shirt from the bed.

Ashley looked at him confused. She reached out, taking his hand, kissing it.

"It's ok." She said sweetly, "You can call me whatever you like. You can't just leave."

Logan gave her a look, extracting his hand from her grip.

"That's very… eh… considerate of you, but I really have to go. You can tell everyone that we had sex if that's what's bothering you, but I am going home," he told her closing the door behind him. He rested his head against the wall for a moment and didn't know whether to laugh or cry out of misery.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

In Stars Hollow Rory was helping her drunk mother up the stairs.

" You know that was probably the **best **bachelorette party I've ever had! And the stripper was cute! Didn't you think the stripper was cute?" Lorelai slurred as she stumbled up the stairs supported by her daughter.

" Gross, mom! You can not seriously think that the stripper was cute!"

"Why not? I am going to dump Luke and elope with the stripper. We're gonna have a baby and boy, will it have good genes!"

" You want a strippers baby? Mom, just stop talking." They hit a lamp on their stumble to the bedroom.

" Whooooops!" Lorelai broke into a fit of giggles. " We killed the lamp! Sorry, mister Lamp! Sorry!" she yelled as Rory pushed her on the bed and undid her shoes.

"Rory?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to get married tomorrow. I hope it's not going to rain. It's been raining all the time." She said smiling.

Rory smiled back covering her with the bright pink comforter. " Yes, you are. And it's not going to rain. It's going to be perfect."

"I love you, kid." Lorelai mumbled before she passed out.

"I love you too, mom." She kissed her on the cheek, turned off the light and went downstairs. In her room she kicked off her shoes and unzipped her dress. From under the pillow she pulled out a T-shirt. His T-shirt. He had left it that day and she had worn it to bed ever since. She loved how it smelled of distinctly him. She pulled it over her head and lay down on her bed, playing with the hem of it. She missed him. She really really missed him. His remarks, his kisses, his touch, his stories, the way he made her laugh and the way he looked at her. She had stood on the verge of calling him so many times, but had chickened out equally the same amount of times. She looked at her alarm clock and yawned. It was closing six a.m.. She cuddled up against her pillow and closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Ok! Now, tell me!" Finn exclaimed landing his weight on the sleeping Logan.

"Au! Jesus, Finn! What the hell do you want!" Logan growled kicking Finn of the bed.

"I want to know what happened between you and Reporter Girl."

"What? Finn it's 7 in the morning on a Saturday. What are you doing up already? Isn't the sun too bright?"

"Well technically I didn't go to bed yet and it's raining so I'm fine. Don't change the subject, though. Come on, spit it out, because truth to be told, you worry us."

"And how is it that I worry you?"

"Either you're moody or you're with some Sheila."

"I don't see the problem. Especially in the Sheila part."

"Well there technically is no problem in the Sheila part, but you're running, mate."

"Oh and what am I running of, dr. Freud?"

"Well, that's what I want to know. So tell me, why did you come home early looking as if your puppy died."

Finn pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

Finn shook his head grinning.

Logan ran his hands trough his messy hair.

"I slept with her and she completely freaked out on me in the morning, now happy!" he said in one breath letting himself fall back against the pillows.

"So you've a crush on her?"

"What! No!" That came out a little to quickly for his taste.

"Then what's the problem, mate? If she didn't mean anything to you, than you are the last person in the world to be bothered by a morning after freak out." Finn reasoned.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"I like the girl. And I miss her, I guess. She's in my head 24/7 and though miles away, still driving me mad."

"Hence the 'you have a crush on her'.

"Well maybe I do have a crush on her." He mumbled under his breath.

"So what are you waiting for? Stop fooling around and go after her."

" Well, first of all she wants a relationship. I'm not a relationship kind of guy and second of all she hates my guts at the moment, she blames me for the fact that we had sex too soon. I'm completely lost when it comes to her, can't read her what so ever, or predict what she's going to do."

" Bullshit, Logan… The question is do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know…"

"Wrong answer, try again."

"In a way I do. She's different from anyone I've ever dated. She's smart. Really smart I mean. Sometimes I even have trouble keeping up with her. And she's funny and sharp. And beautiful. God, that girl is beautiful. But she's also so sheltered and insecure, even naïve sometimes. She's not quit the confronter, when it comes to problems. And she **loves** to overanalyze things."

Finn smiled at his friend.

" You're answering your own questions here, mate. Why did she freak out? She's insecure. Why did she let it happen in the first place? She's a little naïve and wanted you to sweep her away. Why doesn't she confront her problems? She's sheltered. Does that mean that you have to sulk for a week? No. Get out of bed and do something."

Logan just stared at him.

"You're scaring me, Finn. I'm not to used to you making sense. What did you have to drink?"

Finn shrugged.

" Just giving you a little insight, buddy. Hell, I like the girl. And don't tell me that you can't think of anything to win her back."

"Well she was pretty upset." Logan sighed.

" Bad weather always looks worse through a window," Finn stated with a dead serious facial expression.

"Oh my God, Finn, I can't believe you used a quote. I think my heart is going to stop! Yes it's rhythm is completely upset. " He exclaimed dramatically putting his hand on his chest.

"What! This bloke invented the jello-shot!" Finn yelled. " It's sacrilege, not to know quotes from the man who invented the jello-shot!"

Logan laughed as Finn stood up and made his way out of his room.

"Finn!" he called. The Aussie turned around. " Thanks. That was unusual and weird, but thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now I am going to sleep and don't you or anyone else dare to wake me until the sun goes down!"

The door closed and Logan digested the perspective he just had acquired. He smiled. _Who would have though? Logan Huntzberger has a crush and is going to do some serious chasing to get the girl. _Now only one question remained. _How to win Rory Gilmore's heart? _

**AN: Hope you like it :) ! It took me a while to get it on paper. :) That is because I have so many idea's for stories swimming in my head that I have to mentally kick myself once in a while to focus. Huh… well read and review! Chappie 15 coming soon! And once more thank you for the reviews! You guys are great!**


	15. To love and to hold from this day forwar

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 15: **_To love and to hold from this day forward_

Logan kissed his sister on the cheek and got in his car.

"Drive safe, you idiot!" she yelled, when he started the engine and let it howl a few times.

With a final wave and a wink he turned out of the garage and into the crowded Manhattan streets. Taking a deep breath he dialed a number he had been starring at all morning now and waited. _Here goes nothing! _He thought as a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hello! I'm getting married in exactly 23 hours and 55 minutes, ruin that time and you'll be sorry for the rest of your days." Logan swallowed. _Maybe not such a good idea, after all. _

"Hello? Kirk is that you, again?" _O well…_

"Hey Lorelai, it's Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan, hey… What is that noise?"

"I'm driving."

"Trying to get yourself into a hospital again, so my daughter can pamper you once more?"

He chuckled. To his surprise her voice didn't sound hostile. Could it be possible Rory didn't tell her? He shook that thought off. No, Rory shared everything with Lorelai, or so he hoped at this moment.

"No, both hands are on the wheel."

"Good, now I am a little confused. Why are you calling me? I know we both are called Lorelai, but usually people are able to tell us apart."

"I know. But I needed to ask you something."

"Me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for bothering you on your pre-wedding day."

"Ask away… I'm bored.. They don't let me do anything. Fascists! So I'm laying in bed with Ben and Jerry and trying to figure out which one I like best…"

"Lorelai…"

"Sorry, shoot!"

"I take it that she told you… about…. why I left…"

"Yes, she did."

"Ok, I'm sure she told you about me too? Being an inconsiderate, lame, arrogant philanderer?"

"Huh… No, she left that part out. But good to know, who I'm dealing with."

_Interesting, she didn't trash me!_

"I just wanted to ask you how mad she actually is at me. So that I know, what I am getting myself into."

Lorelai laughed. "She's miserable, Logan."

_Crap, that's even worse. _Logan made a face. He really had upset her. That made him want to hit something.

"You sound quit chirpy about that…" He was confused.

"Well, that's because you are both stupid."

"Pardon me?"

"You like each other. One misstep and BAM both are too stubborn to admit how they are really feeling. She misses you, that much is obvious, but will she admit it? No, sir. Will she call you? No again. And you go away, leaving a note and we don't hear anything from you since then. See my point? Stubborn and stupid!"

Logan laughed.

" Well that's actually what I was calling for." He took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask your permission to date your daughter."

There was silence on the other end.

"We rushed things. I understand that now. And maybe we didn't do things in the right order. So I want a clean start and laugh at me if you like, but I want your permission."

"Huh… well, you have permission," she said still staggered.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. And Logan?"

"Yes?"

"If you break her heart… I know every cop in town!"

"So, Kirk has a new job, huh?"

Lorelai started laughing.

"I mean it, Logan. Don't hurt her."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try my hardest not to."

"That's an honest answer. Good."

"_Mom? Who are you talking to?" _The sound of her voice, made Logan's heart jump.

"Uh… bye mom, I'll see you at the wedding! 'Cause you are invited, you know? It's at the Dragonfly! Bye!" Lorelai rambled and hung up. Logan stared at the phone for a moment before a huge smile crept up his face. He glanced at his watch. 4.30. Just enough time to swing by "Tiffany". He turned on the radio and cranked up the volume, singing along while stepping on the gas paddle.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Rory suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Who were you talking to?"

" Grandma," Lorelai stated innocently.

"Sure, you were. As if grandma doesn't know where your wedding is. What are you up to?"

"Well…. Nothing! I'm bored!"

"I told you already: No escapades today, just stay in bed and nurture that hangover and enjoy being pampered."

Lorelai saluted: " Yes, mam."

"I'm going to check on Sookie, before she burns something down. Give me your phone!"

"No!"

"Yes! You don't need it!"

"But what if there is an emergency!"

"Then I'll take care of it as your best woman! Either you give me the phone or I'll send in Kirk to baby-sit you."

Lorelai pouted and handed over her shiny pink phone.

"You're mean. Mean! Mean! Mean!"

"I love you too!" Rory laughed and closed the door.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg **

"Oh my God! I ruined it! It's ruined!" Lorelai yelled waving with her veil.

"Mom, calm down! It's not ruined. Give it to me and breath!"

It was the last day of august, the last day of a long and eventful summer. It was the day that her mom was getting married.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really really nervous! Why am I nervous? I'm marrying the man I love! Why am I nervous?" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom you're turning blue and that is not your color! Breath already!"

"I look wonderful in blue!"

"Not as wonderful as me."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out and took a few deep breaths.

"Huh… I knew that oxygen was good for something…"

"Now, get your cute butt in that dress, missy," Rory ordered.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"You look so beautiful," Rory whispered when Lorelai turned around clad in a beautiful snow white dress that hugged her curves. She smiled.

"You too, honey." They hugged.

"I guess this is the end of the Gilmore Girls?" Rory asked and felt sad somehow.

"O honey, I'm always going to be a Gilmore Girl. A different last name won't change that." Lorelai brushed a lone tear from her daughters cheek.

"I love you, mom"

"I love you too, honey."

"Are you girls ready?" Richard asked.

"Yes, lets get this show on the road." Lorelai laughed, accepting her fathers proffered arm.

Rory, Sookie and April got ready to stride to the chuppah, Luke had made for his bride. The sun was shining brightly, making Lorelai look even more magical as she slowly made her way to Luke, who was nervously waiting for her. Her father kissed her, shining with pride and sat down next to his own wife, who was wiping away tears.

The minister smiled at the couple, asking them if they were ready.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…." He started.

…

"I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take you Lucas Scott (**AN: **?) Danes, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold…" Lorelai began staring deeply in Luke's eyes

"… from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Luke finished his vows, lovingly looking at his wife.

"As God is my witness I pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride." The minister said.

Luke didn't need to be told a second time as he dipped Lorelai backwards enveloping her in a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and it seemed as everybody had someone to kiss. Sookie Jackson, Emily Richard, Lane Zack, Babbette Morey… Rory smiled at all the love hanging in the air, but couldn't help but feel a little sad…

**AN: Sorry to break it of here and I hope it's not too confusing. Read and review!**

**I'm off writing chappie 16. But I had one question… How do I know if the story needs an epilogue? In my head it's yes! No! and yes again! Huh… so you tell me :)**


	16. To new beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Do not owe Gilmore Girls

**Chapter 16: **_To new beginnings… _

After all the congratulations and speeches Rory needed to take a little break from all the kissing and hugging. She leaned against a tree nearby, watching the party from a distance. The sun was setting down already, coloring the sky in pink and orange and giving the inn's garden a warm glow.

"The kiss of the sun for pardon,  
The song of the birds for mirth,--

One is nearer God's heart in a garden

Then anywhere else on the earth."

Rory jumped up at the sound of that voice and turned around.

"Logan…" She uttered meekly blinking to check if she wasn't dreaming. But when she opened her eyes he was still standing there in front of her, leaning on a antic looking cane, smirking.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He said admiring her in the playful blue dress, that made her blue eyes shine even more than usual.

She blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Fancy cane."

He laughed.

"Well if I have to be cripple, I can as well be cripple in style."

God that laugh sounded divine. Rory took it in as if she was a sunflower aching for a ray of sunshine.

"What…" she tried to find the words while fidgeting with the sash of her waist.

"Your mother invited me. I missed the ceremony though. Traffic is a bitch at this hour."

There was a brief silence.

"I'm sorry," they both simultaneously began.

"Two idiots, one thought." Logan laughed. "Ladies first."

Rory smiled. " I'm sorry for the way things turned out and for the things I said to you. I had no right to judge you. I'm sorry. Especially for the Paris Hilton remark."

"You're forgiven." He smiled. God, she made him all mushy inside.

"I hope we can still be friends." She said not looking at him.

_Friends! Friends? _

"I don't think I can do that." He said. She glanced at him, hurt evident on her beautiful face. "Just listen to me, Rory, no running, ok?" He waited till she nodded before he continued.

"I can't be friends with you, to be honest I don't want to be friends with you. Not **just** friends anyway. Because I like you more than a friend. You would be torturing me if you made me just your friend, Ace, and I'm not to good with pain."

"But.." Rory started startled at his confession.

"Shhhhh…I'm not finished just yet," he told her silencing her by putting his index finger over her lips.

"I realized that you are right. We went at too quick a pace. I actually discovered a pattern in my non existing relationships. They all started and ended the same. And I'm willing to do something about us, are you?"

Rory took a deep breath. Her heart racing.

" There is no us, Logan."

"Don't give me that crap, Rory. Do you want an us?"

"I…" she didn't know what to say.

"Yes or no? It's that simple. Because if you do, Ace, we start fresh. No skeletons in the closet. We take it down a notch, get to know each other before we go any further. Just you and me. A relationship as you call it. One with a foundation other than sex."

He took her hand in his.

"But, what if I say yes and you don't like what you get?" she asked quietly.

Logan let out a soft laugh.

"That is impossible, Ace. Shallow as I may seem I **see** you and I like what it is I see."

"You're not shallow, Logan, not even close. I'm sorry if implied you were."

"Enough with the apologies already! Rory, do you want to be with me?"

She smiled slightly.

"I do." She wasn't afraid anymore. That week without him was miserable and she was done being miserable. She allowed herself to be happy.

"She does!" Logan yelled, " All that's sacred be praised! She does!"

"Shhhhhh!" she tried to quiet him.

"I think an Hallelujah is in order." Rory hit him on the arm.

"Logan!"

He looked at her cheekily, his dark eyes shining brightly and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Shall we return to the party?" she asked him.

He nodded. " Yes, lets seal the deal with champagne." He put his free hand loosely around her waist and they slowly started walking back towards the crowd.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Do you mind if I sit down? I have been up al day." Logan asked her after he had congratulated the newly weds and earned himself an angry scowl when he remarked that April was looking pretty in pink.

"Oh sure, sorry!" Rory led him to an abandoned table and they sat down.

"What?" Rory asked blushing when she noticed that Logan was staring at her.

"Nothing. You just look really really beautiful tonight. Maybe it's the whole epiphany thing I had, but you are radiant."

"Stop it," she urged him blushing even more.

"You better get used to it, because I'm going to tell you that you are beautiful whenever and where ever I please. Should've read the small print before you signed, Ace."

Rory laughed. He was impossible.

"Oh… I have something for you." He said reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a rectangular blue Tiffany's box.

"Logan, what…"

"Open it." He urged her.

She slowly pulled of the ribbon and opened the silk box. Letting out a gasp a the contents. There in the box lay a beautiful diamond watch. Her fingers stroked the smooth black satin strap as her eyes took in the colors that were dancing on the candle enlightened gem stones.

"Logan.. Why?"

"Yours has kicked the bucket, so I thought you needed a new one."

"I can't accept it, Logan. It's too much." She handed him the box.

"I'm not trying to buy you, Ace. I just wanted to give you something nice. You have done so much for me over the summer. And I like you a lot as we have established earlier. Why a Tiffany's watch? Because I can, Rory. If you don't like it, it's whole other story. We'll go together and you can pick out another one."

"No, Logan it's beautiful. It's only…. My old watch was 20 bucks."

"Would it help if I told you that I paid some guy in a dark alley 20 bucks for this fake Tiffany watch?" Logan laughed.

She smirked. " It would…"

"Please, Rory, take it. I don't expect you to do anything in return except wearing it." He took her now bare right wrist and secured the watch on it's place, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Rory shivered at the feel of cold metal on her skin _or was it his touch _and blushed.

"Thank you."

Logan smiled.

"No need to thank me."

For a while they sat watching Luke and Lorelai sway away on the soft music.

"Sorry I can't dance with you properly." Logan apologized.

"It's ok. I'll take a rein check." She smiled, " maybe something for the first date?"

Logan laughed.

"I would like to take you on a date sooner than that, but I promise, that you'll get your rein check."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and Rory?"

"Mmmm…"

"I don't kiss on the first date. Just thought you should know that."

Rory laughed.

"I'll behave in a proper lady manner." She assured the smirking Logan.

"So how did you get your epiphany as you called it about us?"

"It was Finn actually. The world will never be the same. He actually used a sensible quote. And his advice…wow… he could give dr. Phil for a run for his money. I don't know, maybe I just dreamt it."

Rory laughed.

"Maybe … but I'm glad you did. I wanted to call you so many times… and just couldn't find the courage…"

Logan entwined their fingers under the table.

"Well you didn't have Finn to guide you …" Rory smiled.

Logan raised his champagne glass as Rory did the same.

"To new beginnings.." he toasted.

"..and to Finn!" Rory added.

"Cheers to that!"

"Cheers!" They clung their glasses, as the sun disappeared in the woods making place for a starry night, never leaving each others eyes and never letting go their clasped hands, both looking at what could be and seeing great things.

**AN: So guys this is basically it, but maybe I'll add an epilogue. It depends on your votes! So review! Sorry if you expected a more spectacular makeup, didn't mean to disappoint you. **

**I wanted to thank you all for staying with me and hope to see your reviews on other stories... :) Read and review this story… for maybe the last time…:) If no epilogue will follow, I thank you once more for the excellent guidance and encouraging words :):)… **

**I adore pretty stuff (wow, that sounds like I'm 5), so I like to surf the net and for who is interested or utterly bored the links for Rory's watch and dress can be found at my profile. **


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Do not owe Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 17: **_Epilogue_

"Baldage!" Finn exclaimed, putting his letters on the scrabble board, "HA! 20 extra points and I win! I win again!" He started dancing around the living room making obscene movements with his hips.

"No you didn't, Finn! 'Baldage' is not a word!" Rory protested.

"Yes, it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, love, baldage is the accumulation of hair in the drain after showering." Finn explained.

"That is disgusting! Yet it still is not a real English word, as are not _'sassitude'_ or_ 'teleflector'. _You made those up, so you don't win."

"Are you calling me a cheater?" Finn gasped.

"Yes! Because you make up words!"

"Na-ah!" Finn wagged his finger in front of her nose.

Rory snorted.

"There is no dictionary in the world that has that word in it!"

"Would you two knock it off already!" Logan yelled, "I'm trying to study here!"

"Tell Finn, that **_baldage_** is only a word in his retarded head!" Rory said.

"Oh! You can't ask him. He's biased! He'll tell anything you want because you're sleeping with his sorry ass…" Finn whined

Rory smirked mischievously. "Exactly!"

Logan let his eyes dart from one idiot to another.

"You two need therapy…lots of it." He mumbled before slamming the door shut.

Finn and Rory exchanged glances. She rarely saw him this irritated, but she understood where he was coming from. He had been studying for midterms and writing 2 papers at a time. His professors were really pushing him lately. She felt bad for gallivanting around with Finn when her boyfriend was cramming on an exam in the next room. If it had been her studying she would've thrown them both out.

'Well our friend is kind of crusty," Finn remarked.

Rory slapped him on the arm and softly knocked on Logan's door.

"No! Go away!" a muffled response came. Rory rolled her eyes and opened the door watching him on the bed surrounded by books and notes, a notebook in his lap. She closed and locked the door keeping Finn out. Whose muffled protests could be heard through the shut door.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

Logan looked at her standing in front of the bed and his motivation to study was gone as snow in the sun.

"Hey," he said back rubbing his face.

Rory sat down on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back against her chest.

"Sorry for the noise." She said kissing his ear. "I was just completely happy, because I wrote my last exam today and you were busy, so well Finn and I got a little carried away."

Logan sighed.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you lately."

"Hey, I understand. Those professors are stalking you."

"Yeah, they are everywhere. I'm currently afraid of opening my fridge, in case one of **them **will jump out and make me write another stupid paper just before Christmas."

"When do you have to turn it in?"

"7th of January."

"Well then you still have plenty of time. Why kill yourself ?"

"Because, silly goose, I want to spend winter break with you without having to write a paper on the causes of ethnic hostility or the aftermath of the economic collapse in Russia and Eastern Europe." Rory blushed, a warm feeling nestling in her stomach.

"That is very sweet of you." She now felt even worse for her and Finn bothering him.

"Well I plainly **am **sweet." She rolled her eyes. That cocky streak was driving her mad and was one of the many things she loved about him at the same time.

"Why don't you take a little break and I don't know give me some attention.."

She asked seductively burying her fingers under his sweater and running her fingers down his warm belly.

Logan grabbed her head surprising her with a hungry kiss.

"Not tonight, Ace." He then groaned pushing her away, caressing her face.

"As of tomorrow I'm yours, but I have to finish my economics paper first. And you being here? Not helping." He grinned giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Fine," Rory pouted, "but tomorrow night I want you in my bed, mister." Logan had to laugh at her forwardness. She still blushed at the smallest compliment, but in the five months they had been dating she didn't seem to be scared anymore to say what was on her mind to him, blunt or not.

"Yes, mam," he assured her.

Rory gave him one more kiss and than another one and another one…

"Ace…." Logan stretched.

"You are right you are neglecting me.." she whispered

"The sooner you leave, the sooner I finish…" he hinted. Rory sighed.

"I guess... see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. And could you take Finn with you, before I commit a cold-blooded murder?"

"Sure," Rory laughed exiting his room.

"Well that was a quickie," Finn remarked and earned himself a punch.

"Come on you, I'm going to prove to you that **_"baldage"_** is NOT a word. We are going to Paris!" she said grabbing his arm.

"No! Not Paris! Paris is mean!" Finn whined as Rory dragged him out of the dorm.

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Logan…" Rory whispered softly stroking his nose with her finger. " Wake up."

He stirred mumbling something incoherent. Rory chuckled.

"Logan, come on, wake up."

"Huh? Rory? What's wrong?" He asked her in a sleepy voice, not opening his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," she laughed. "I want to show you something."

"It's…" he cracked open an eye, " 4.26 a.m. I have a midterm in 4 hours… just let me sleep." He closed his eyes again. Rory started jumping on his bed.

"LO-O-O-O-GAN!"

"Argh! How did you get in?" he growled.

"With the key you gave me."

"What was I thinking at that moment?" He asked knocking her down and pulling her in his arms. "Just sleep and show me tomorrow."

"I can't show you tomorrow…"

"Why not?" he whined. Rory crawled under the sheets and pressed her cold hands against his bare chest causing him to hiss.

"Jesus, Mary and Josef where have you been? You're ice cold." She giggled.

"Outside and its beautiful! There's a full moon and it's snowing!"

"It's mid- December. How is that a miracle?"

"Oh don't be such an old man."

"Old man!"

"Yes! Where is your sense of adventure, and rebellion! In omnia paratus for heavens sake. "

"It died along with my dignity the minute you became my girlfriend." That earned him a pinch.

"Why don't you just go pester Finn? Or Colin for that matter and have mercy on me. I'm tired and tired and really really tired."

"I promise you we'll sleep all day after your exam tomorrow, but now you have to get up and come with me."

"I really really don't like you at the moment," he mumbled leaving the warm comfort of his bed and pulling a sweater over his head.

Rory started laughing.

"It's backwards AND inside out, hon."

Logan sighed. _Why do you let her walk all over you? _He asked himself. She was now pulling the sweater over his head, turning it and dressing him with it again.

"Need help with your pants too?" She asked sweetly.

"Ha… frikkin' ha…" was his response as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Don't be grumpy!" she cooed. "You said I could come see you tomorrow. Well it's tomorrow."

"I didn't mean tomorrow at 4.30 in the morning tomorrow!" It was to no use arguing with her. He sighed searching for his shoes and grabbing his coat, letting her grab his hand and haul him out of his warm dorm into the freezing cold night.

He shivered when the cold December wind hit him, wishing he had a scarf or even better that he had never left his warm bed.

Rory ran of, her long red scarf fluttering behind her. She was twirling in the falling snow.

"Isn't beautiful?" She yelled laughing brightly, causing Logan to smile despite of his bad mood due to the hour. **She **was beautiful spinning around in the snow. It was lazily falling out of the dark sky and getting caught in her hair and on her dark blue coat. She launched herself at him landing them both on a pile of snow.

"How much coffee did you have?" he asked her.

"Tonight? 5 cups." She answered as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"How is that beneficial for me?" he asked her laughing.

"Don't you love this?" she asked, "The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event."

"But this is not the first fall of snow. This is the hundredth fall of snow, Ace, and yes I do love it. Watching you go all crazy with the snowflakes, " he laughed.

Rory threw a handful of snow in his face getting one right back.

"Mean!" she pouted. "You know my mom always says: Good things happen when it snows."

"Does she now?" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I think my butt is freezing."

"Logan…"

"Mmmm?"

Rory took a deep breath. She had to say it. It had been bothering her for weeks now. And she wanted to finally get it of her chest.

"I love you." Logan just looked at her. He didn't know what to say, even wondered if he had heard her right, or the wind had deformed her words. .

"What did you say?" he asked her, realizing to late how stupid that sounded.

"I love you?" Rory asked meekly. In her head she went through countless scenarios how he would break up with her because she freaked him out… _Should I've waited till after his midterms? Till after Christmas? Should I've just waited? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've waited! Ok, damage control what do I do!_

"I love you too." _Rewind! _

"What did you say?"

"I adore you, I appreciate you, I cherish you, I need you, I respect, I value you, I yearn for you, I want you… I love you."

"What did you say…?" she asked again a smile creeping up her face.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" he yelled out.

"_Shut up! People are trying to sleep!_ " they heard someone shout faintly and both giggled.

"What did you say?" she asked cheekily once more. Logan slapped her butt.

"Seriously, Ace," he laughed.

She kissed him gently caressing his face. Logan parted his lips, inviting her for a slow French kiss, leaving her breathless. They looked at each other panting, little clouds of air escaping theirs mouths into the frosty night air, and their faces coming closer again for another kiss. Snow fluttering down on them on a silent perfect December night.

_Life really was like a box of chocolates._

_ **FIN**_

**AN: So there it is. The epilogue. :) At least I hope it's an epilogue. I've never really written one, so don't really know how to :). I'm going to miss writing this story, but am starting a new one, so I'll get over it. :P Read and review, people, pretty please :)**


End file.
